Highschool DxD Ruin
by ChazzardXD
Summary: This is Ruin, a Highschool DxD spinoff that will consist of a few new Original Characters and their adventures with Issei Hyoudou and his friends! It's going to be a hell of a wet dream! I mean... a long(?) ride? Yeah, let's go with that. Genres: Action fiction, Fantasy, Romance, Harem (this is a remake of the first fanfic because it was originally in script format).
1. Episode 1

**Highschool DxD Ruin**

 **"Episode 1 - I Meet the New Guy!"**

"Ahh! It's good to be back!" Issei exclaimed with his hands locked behind his head.

Issei Hyoudou, our main protagonist, was out for the weekend with Asia Argento (pronounced Aw-sea-uh) and his parents to visit his grandparents. It's Monday morning and Issei was excited for his first day of the new school year. He had become a third year student, somehow passing all of his classes and advancing to the next grade. He was walking to school with Asia, a dear friend of his and a member of the Gremory Household.

Asia looked to the sky, "I have to admit, although it was only a few days, I missed everyone dearly."

"I hear that!" Issei announced excitedly. " I don't think I could've taken another day without Rias' massive moon balloons! Uh-"

He cut himself off, noticing that Asia was looking a little bashful, thinking about how her smaller chest size compares to Rias Gremory's D-cups. Issei realized her cheeks turning red and her looking down and away from him.

"Uh… but hey." he said in an encouraging tone. "You're just as lusty as Rias to me."

Asia gasped, "Really?" she said with her face lighting up in excitement.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, looking to Asia with that legendary smile of his. "She's got the tits, but you've got the brains, which is smokin' hot."

Asia happily accepting the compliment, feeling her chest warm up from Issei's kind, yet perverted words. As they were approaching the school gates, they saw that Yuuto Kiba, Xenovia Quarta, Gasper Vladi and Koneko Toujou were walking together. Issei perked up wave like he was flagging them down at an airport.

"Hey! Hey guys!" he called out. He and Asia met walked over to them.

Gasper had a smile on his face that shined as bright as the sun, "Issei!" he called back while running over to him and giving him a big hug. Issei returned the hug while looking to the others. Xenovia approached him next, followed by Kiba and Koneko.

Xenovia put a hand to her hip, "Hey, Issei. You must've gotten back in town this morning."

"Hey man. What's up?" Kiba followed up with. Koneko stood next to Kiba, staring at Issei with a blank expression on her face.

Issei began tearing up as though he hasn't seen these four in decades, "You guys. I'm so glad to see you again!"

"You were only gone for 2 days, pervert." Koneko corrected, making sure everyone there knew that he hasn't been gone longer than 48 hours.

Issei held out his hand for a high five to Koneko but she stared blankly at his hand, "You touch me and I'll kill you twice."

"Damn, Koneko," Issei said, quickly pulling his hand away from her, "You still hate me, huh?"

"That's not going to change in two days." she answered.

Issei and his friends walked together towards the school and noticed that a group of about 15 to 20 girls were crowding around a guy just outside the school doors, soaking their panties over him.

"The hell is that?" Issei asked while raising an eyebrow.

Kiba tried to get a clear view of the scene, "I don't know," he answered. "Maybe it's a fight?"

The group got closer and saw that it indeed was a male that was being swarmed. They kept bumping into each other, trying to get the guy they bombarded to focus on them and none of the other girls.

"Oh please, take me!" a girl with black hair and glasses said desperately.

"No, me! Take my virginity!" a girl with blonde hair said in competition with the first girl.

"Holy shit," Issei thought to himself, "This guy has vagina being thrown at him left and right! Who is he?!"

 **Opening Theme Song:**

 **Kimi Ga Inai Mirai by Do As Infinity**

Issei stared at the cluster of ogling ladies and began to get irritated, "What the hell?! Why is every girl dripping over him?"

It was a new transfer student of Kuoh Academy. He was tall, standing at nearly 6 foot even with fair skin and blue eyes. He has black hair that he kept in a spiky ponytail and the back of his head was shaven a bit lower than the rest of his head. He had front bangs and side bangs; his front bangs are black but he had dyed a portion of them white. His side bangs were thin and he let them hang down to frame his face. He was wearing the standard school uniform with his school jacket open and his bag over his shoulder.

Xenovia rested her right elbow in her left hand and placed her index finger on her chin. "He must be a new transfer," she thought aloud. "Girls in this school don't chase after men like that unless they're new or Kiba."

"Hey!" Issei blurted to Xenovia, "What about me?!"

"What about you?" she asked, genuinely asking.

Issei lowered her head, struck down by Xenovia's words, causing her to chuckle a bit.

The new student interrupt the lovely ladies arguing over him, "Please ladies, I must get to class. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day." His words made the women around him awe at his deep, but mellow voice.

"Oh, of course!" said a girl to his left with brunette colored hair.

Another lady student interrupted the brunette, "I can show you around if you want!"

"Please fuck me!" a girl that wasn't even in eyeshot yelled out to him.

"Oh my goodness." Issei thought to himself.

The new student continued into the school's front doors while the ladies continued to follow him, giggling and calling to him as they traveled.

"That guy makes my mushroom tip shrivel." Issei said to himself. He looked over to Koneko who was looking in the new guy's direction, slightly blushing. Gasper noticed her staring off into space.

"Hey, Koneko," he said hesitantly, "Are you okay?

She looked over to Gasper while still blushing, "Y-Yes. I'm fine. I'm going to class."

"I'll go with you." Gasper announced while latching onto her arm. Issei seemed confused, raising an eyebrow to them as they walked away. Kiba heard two sets of footsteps approaching.

"Hey, Issei." Rias called out.

"Titties!" Issei blurted out without a moment's notice. He saw that it was Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima walking together and began thinking to himself, "Holy shit, oh sweet boobies how I've missed you!"

Rias' eyes shifted back and forth, noticing that her Rook and one of her Bishops were missing.

"Where's Koneko and Gaspie?"

"They just left for class." Asia answered.

"I see," Rias said, " Everyone is aware of our meeting after school I presume?"

Issei looked to Rias' face from her chest. "What?!" he yelled out in annoyance, "No. Not me."

Akeno was standing behind the left shoulder of Rias. "You need to check your phone more often, Issei." she said in a soothing voice which was followed by a wink. Issei shivered slightly, unsure how to take that wink.

"Alright, everyone," Rias called out, "Get on to class and don't be late. That's an order."

Everyone answered her simultaneously with, "Yes, ma'am." and headed off to class.

"Akeno, with me." Rias said to Akeno who was still to her left. "I have to speak with you. Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"Yes, madam president." Akeno replied.

The two walked away together while Issei walked into to the school with Asia, Xenovia and Kiba alongside him. Kiba entered the classroom first, where he was then swarmed by 8 to 10 girls, drooling over him. Issei followed in behind him and going around him, disgusted that he's not the one having women sex him up.

"My homie!"

"What's up, Issei."

Matsuda and Motohama greeted him warmly, happy to see their friend again after a long weekend.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." Issei said in a relieved tone. "Have you seen the new chick magnet at school?"

"I'm afraid so," answered Motohama as he adjusted his glasses. "He's gorgeous on some straight shit. He's a handsome guy and the ladies love him."

Matsuda slammed his fist onto the desk under him, "What's he got that I don't got?!

"Normal sized ears." Motohama quickly snapped back.

"Aw, come on dude." Matsuda said as his pride was shot, "That was a nut shot."

Issei put a hand to his chin and looked to the floor as though he were in intense thought, "He's probably got tang from all over the school chasing after his dick. Can't say I'm surprised though. Girls at this school go crazy for new guys."

A familiar voice called out to them from across the room, "Maybe you three closet tuggers can learn a thing or two from him." It was Kiryuu and she had made her way over to them.

"Kiryuu! Your tits are as small as ever!" Matsuda said to her, pretending to be excited to see her face.

"Piss off, shrimp dick." she barked back, irritated at his comment. "That new guy is hot and you three are not. It's as simple as that."

"Maybe he's got a huge junk that bulges in the front and goes down to mid thigh." Motohama said aloud to the group.

Issei quickly followed up with Motohama, "That thigh slapping goodness is just what the women want!"

"Yo, that's kinda suspect." Matsuda said, giving Issei and Motohama the side eye.

"Gross." she said in distaste; Kiryuu was in disbelief at how ignorant the boys were being.

Their teacher entered the classroom and announced herself, her bust line was amazing. Every male in class, except Kiba, was ogling at her ginormous rack. She put her suitcase on her desk.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning, Ms. Miyamura." the class responded together. Issei began blushing and a small line of drool formed on the right side of his bottom lip.

"Holy shit! Look at those tits! I wouldn't even know where to begin sucking on those bodacious fun bags! This is our new teacher?! Fuck, I love this school!"

Chiyo Miyamura, a woman in her mid to late 20s with long brown hair and green eyes. She was average height for a woman of her age, standing at about 5'8 and had a breast size that was superior even to Akeno and Rias. She wore silver, oval frame glasses and had a small white bow on the left side of her hair.

"Let's begin today with roll call." the gorgeous teacher said to the class. She picked up a small stack of papers on her desk and began reading aloud names.

"Yuuto Kiba."

Kiba raised his hand, "Present."

"Issei Hyoudou."

Issei snapped out of his daydream of seeing Ms. Miyamura naked and began saying the first things that came to his mind. "Tits. I mean, nips! No! Uh-! I'm here? Yeah! That one." Kiba shook his head in disappointment.

"Sayzer Katsuragi."

Everyone in the room was quiet. All they could hear was the faint sound of someone lightly snoring.

"Is there a Katsuragi in the class?" she said, slightly raising her voice.

A boy in the back left corner of the room abruptly lifted his head while gasping. He looked around to see that everyone in the classroom was staring at him. His eyes were wide, not expecting to be the center of attention.

Sayzer scratched the back of his head, "Uh… My bad. Sayzer Katsuragi, at your service."

The majority of the kids in the class continued to stare at him with a confused expression on their faces. Class ends and Issei, Matsuda and Motohama leave class together. In front of them was Kiba and his entourage is giggling, horny schoolgirls.

"Yo, Kiba." Issei called out, "I'll see you at the club?"

Kiba turned his head over his shoulder, "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Matsuda seemed angry, staring at Kiba and clenching his fists. "Man, what the fuck yo?" he said, furious. "Why can't I have my dick wet all the time like Kiba?"

"Because you and I are too busy dry strokin' it at 2am." Motohama said casually, like that's something normal to say out in public. Issei looked over his shoulder to see Sayzer Katsuragi join up with Ruruko Nimura and Momo Hanakai, two girls that are a part of Sona Sitri's peerage, and began walking together down the hallway.

Sayzer Katsuragi is a handsome young man with medium height, standing at about 5'9 and weighed no more than 145 pounds. He has black, spiky hair that looked to be unkempt with brown eyes and fair skin. His bangs were spiky in the front and he also had side bangs that framed his face but didn't exceed his chin.

"Something is weird about that guy." Issei thought to himself.

"Issei!"

Asia greeted with a hug from, catching him by surprise. Her breasts pressed against his like two soft pillows.

"Oh hey, Asia." he said in a surprised manner. He then began thinking to himself, "Fuck yeah! Boob action! Time to deposit this to the spank bank for future withdrawals!"

"How was class?" she asked him. She seemed genuinely curious about his first day of school, smiling to him.

"It was alright, I guess," he said nonchalantly, "We should get going, right?"

"Yeah!" she answered in a bubbly tone. She was so happy, just being near Issei made her day better.

The two started walking away, leaving Motohama and Matsuda behind.

Matsuda threw his hands in the air, "Hey, what kinda fuck ass shit is this, playa?!"

"You leave us yet again, Issei?" Motohama asked as he adjusted his glasses.

Issei was walking away with Asia and looked over his shoulder, still walking. "Guys, calm down. I won't be gone forever. The Occult Research Club has a meeting after school. See ya."

Issei and Asia made their way out to courtyard, walking towards the Occult Search Club building. Asia was quiet, thinking to herself while walking closely next to Issei. He looked over to her and noticed that she was being a little distant.

"Hey, Asia…" Issei called out to her, "You alright?"

"Yeah. It's just that…" she started blushing, "I'm starting to think of you more than just a close friend of mine, Issei. I had a dream about you last night."

"HELLS YEAH!" Issei thought to himself, "What did she dream about?!"

"You and I… were in bed together and…"

"Yeah?! Yeah?!" Issei began to sweat from his hairline and his eyes grew wide. He kept his head forward, but his eyes were on the far corners of his head looking right, staring at her. She seemed oblivious to his pervertedness.

She began to explain her dream, "We… started to really get into it. Just feeling you close to my naked skin was amazing… And I want that feeling in real life. I don't know if I'm ready, but I'm willing to try if you are."

Issei's face lit up in delight as a chub began to spring up. He thought to himself with a slight grin, "Oh man! This innocent girl talk gives me a total chub! Wait, what? It's Asia! No, I can't think about her like that. She's too pure."

Asia's hand brushed against his and then surely made its way into his palm and locked with his fingers.

"Ah yeah! Brick hard slinger in my pants right now!" he thought to himself. "Shit, no! Stop it, dong! Go down! You aren't supposed to get off to her like that!

Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper were in eyeshot, standing in a circle and chatting. Gasper turned to Issei and Asia who were walking over to them. Gasper had a look of confusion on his face with a slight frown.

"Hey, Issei. What's that on the front of your pants?" he asked innocently.

Issei quickly responded without thinking, "That, is an erection. Uh-! I mean-"

Saji and Irina approached them casually, "Yo, Saji! Irina! I missed you guys!" Issei yelled out to them, getting their attention. Saji looked surprised, not to see Issei, but surprised that he was acting like he hasn't seen each other since they were kids.

"Dude, you were gone for like two days." Saji clarified.

Irina waved to Issei, "It's good to see you again as well!"

"Does anyone know what Rias is calling a meeting for on a Monday?" Issei asked the crowd of his friends before him.

Xenovia looked to him, "Not a clue."

"Oh wait!" he exclaimed. He thought back to what Akeno said to him earlier this morning. "You need to check your phone more often, Issei." Akeno said in Issei's flashback.

"Akeno sent me a message about the meeting." he remembered, reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. He opened it and noticed that one of his notifications were from Akeno and it read "Picture Message". Confused, he opened the message and saw nothing but Akeno boobs, butt and vag shots in five pictures in a collage. He flipped out, hiding his phone from everyone nearby and running away with it.

"Wait! Issei!" Irina called out to him as he ran away.

"Where are you going?" Asia yelled out to him, he was, now, too far away for normal voices to reach him.

Without looking back Issei responded, "I'll catch up with you guys later!" He ran to a nearby building and went around it, out of sight. He knelt down and began drooling over Akeno's naked body. The trees around the surrounding area was blocking out a lot of sunlight, making it even easier to hide. He began spazzing out, overjoyed at the wonderful gift of pornography that Akeno was so kind as to deliver.

"Holy shit! This is amazing!" he thought aloud, "This is fap material for days, no… weeks! If I just look at one image at a time per stroke session, I can easily make this last months! THANK YOU, AKENO!"

Asia, Koneko, Gasper and Xenovia made it to the Occult Research club building and opened the doors to see Kiba sitting on the couch relaxing and Rias was at her desk with Akeno at her side. It was the normal setting for the room, drapes covering the windows allowing slight bits of light to shine through. Across from Kiba was another guy that wasn't very familiar. As they walked in and got a closer look, it was him… the guy that was being chased by nearly everyone women at Kuoh Academy.

"Ah, hello everyone," she said abroad. "Glad you all could make it on time-" she stopped in her tracks and noticed something was off. "Where's Issei?"

Gasper spook first, "I don't know… He bolted when he opened his phone. We haven't seen him since."

Akeno giggled to herself while Rias raised an eyebrow in confusion. A moment later, Issei came in behind the others as they started settling in.

As if on cue, Issei enters in behind everyone, "Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late- What the goddamn hell?" he cute his entrance short as he noticed Mr. Popular himself sitting on their sofa. "What is he doing here?!"

"Now Issei, don't be rude." Rias ordered as she stood and walked around to the front of her desk. She sat on her desk and crossed her legs at the thighs. "Everyone, this our newest addition to the House of Gremory. I'd like you all to meet my new Rook, Deus Altier."

"A Rook?! The fuck?!" Issei thought to himself.

Pronounced Day-us All-tier, he seemed to be a bit shy, not saying much to anyone. He was casually sitting on the couch scratching the base of his ponytail. Koneko felt her face turning red once again, beginning to blush.

"It's him." she thought to herself. He was the last person she expected to be sitting on their sofa.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you!" Asia introduced herself nervously, trying her hardest to not make a bad impression on the new guy. She held out her hand for a formal handshake. Deus stood, towering over her and gently shaking her hand and slightly bowing to her. As he stood, Xenovia started at her eye level and then had to drag her eyes upward to meet his.

"Wow. You're pretty tall." she announced, stating the obvious.

"He's 6 feet tall." Rias added, "He's among the tallest of our males at the academy."

He shook hands with Xenovia, then Koneko and then Gasper before looking to Issei, who was still standing in shock that Deus was a Devil.

"You're that guy!" he exclaimed, happy to finally get to talk to him. "You had nearly every girl in the school soaked through their panties this morning! You gotta tell me!"

Deus tilted his head slightly, not sure what Issei was saying.

"How did you do it?" he asked, desperately needing an answer. Deus continued to looked to Issei like he was speaking another language.

"Come on, man! Spill the vagina juices! How did you get that many ladies at once?!"

Deus looked back to Rias for an answer; he was at a loss for words.

"Don't mind him, Deus. He can be a pervert sometimes."

"All the time." Koneko added with that same blank expression as before.

Xenovia looked to Kiba who was still comfortably sitting on the sofa to the left of where they entered, "You aren't going to introduce yourself, Kiba?"

"We've already met." he answered. "I was the first one here, so I introduced myself. I wasn't going to sit here and awkwardly stare at him until you guys got here."

"You'll have to excuse Deus for a while." Rias said, interrupting them. "He's told me that he doesn't speak too much around new faces. It even took me awhile to get words out of him. Give him some time."

Akeno walked around the desk and stood next to her King, "He is a Rook, so he's got strength. He's going to be our replacement tank since Rossweisse went back to Odin in Asgard."

Issei remembered that Rossweisse wasn't around anymore, "Hey, what did she leave for anyway? I never got the details."

"She went back to Asgard to be God of the Valkyries." Rias answered, moving her hair off of her shoulder. "That's an offer I wouldn't allow her to pass up on if that's what she really wanted."

Issei shrugged his shoulders in approval, "Fair enough. That's kickass."

Kiba interrupted Issei, "Do you mind me asking why we were called for this meeting, Lady Rias?"

"Well, of course to introduce the newbie. But today we're- Issei. What's that on your pants?"

All of Rias' attention went straight to the front side of Issei's pants. Issei swallowed hard and looked down to his pants and saw that on his right thigh there looked to be a dried up, white smudge.

"FUCK!" he screamed inside his mind, "How the hell did that get there?!"

"It kinda looks like snot." Gasper said after analyzing it for a few moments.

Asia pulled a handkerchief from her school bag, "I'll get it for you, Issei."

He quickly distanced himself from everyone, yelping like a puppy that just had its tail stepped on. "NO! No, no, no, no! I'll get it!"

He turned to his right and bolted for the restroom inside the club. He slammed the door shut and immediately turned on the sink's hot water. Everyone sat down, not including Akeno, and got comfortable, allowing Rias to speak.

"I know we all hate Mondays, so I'll keep this brief. There is a Rating Game coming up."

Everyone's face lit up with glee, with the exception of Deus who didn't know what exactly a Rating Game was. "Oh, how exciting!" Xenovia said, looking over to Asia who was also excited.

"This is gonna be fun." Kiba said in a normal tone of voice. His voice may not sound like it, but he, too, was excited for another Rating Game.

"Cool." Koneko uttered in her normal tone of voice.

Asia looked to Rias, "When is it?"

"The Rating Game is in one week," Rias began, "so before then we need to get some additional training in. And now that we have another Rook, we will have a greater chance of winning."

"Why so soon though, Rias?" Akeno asked, "We just had a Rating Game not too long ago. You know… Diodora?"

"Ha! Dil-do-ra Ass-to-mouth." Issei yelled out from the restroom. "That guy was a dick!"

"This one," she said in a slightly depressed tone followed by a sigh, "was arranged by my brother."

Kiba tilted his head in confusion, "Your brother?"

"Lord Sirzechs?" Asia asked in an uncertain tone, and she had a reason to be uncertain. Rating Games aren't usually created by Sirzechs, so it is a bit odd. Issei emerged from the restroom, violently flinging the door open and causing it to hit the wall, making pictures along the wall to shake.

"Your brother?!" he exclaimed. "What the hell for?!"

"Dude, where's your pants?" Kiba called out to him. Everyone looked to Issei, who got so riled up about hearing about the Rating Games that he had forgotten he took his pants off and was standing in his boxers. He panicked and quickly closed the door. Kiba put his face in his hands and shook his head in disappointment.

Deus looked to Rias, "Lady Gremory?"

"Yes, Deus? And please, call me Rias." she corrected. She didn't like when servants in her household called her "Lady Gremory" unnecessarily. She preferred the informal approach.

"Yes, ma'am. Is he… always…" Deus tried to ask, but he trailed off, unsure of how to ask his question without being impolite.

"This stupid?" Koneko finished, trying to help Deus with his question.

"He can be socially awkward at times." Xenovia said, looking to Deus. "I think my social awkwardness is rubbing off on him."

Asia smiled and scratched the back of her head nervously "He is usually louder and talking about boobs more."

Deus looked down and away from everyone, thinking to himself.

"Is something the matter?" Rias asked. He seemed to be either bothered or thinking too hard on something.

Deus looked to Rias, her beautiful red hair shined in the little light the drapes let in, "No, ma'am."

"Good." Rias said, smiling to Deus. She stood from her desk, "It's nearly 3:30 in the afternoon, so we should have plenty of time to get some physical training in. Go get changed and meet me in the field."

"Yes, ma'am." everyone, with the exception of Issei, responded simultaneously.

The boys locker room was well lit, the golden colored locker doors shined off of the light sources on the ceiling. Issei, Kiba and Gasper were getting changed and Issei had just taken his shirt off and reached for his gym attire.

"Does something seem a little off about the new guy?" Issei said aloud to anyone that was listening.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked without looking over to Issei, "I think he's great."

Issei was surprised that Kiba was so positive about him, "What? Did you have a conversation with him?"

"Not exactly a conversation, per se. But, we did exchange a few words. He seems to be good at conversation, just unsure of what to say around new people."

Issei thought to himself for a moment, maybe he had the new guy all wrong.

"Plus, he doesn't think about boobs every 4 seconds." Kiba added, teasing Issei about his obsession with boobs.

"Hey, tits are great and you will respect the bouncy, jiggliness that are titties!"

"He seems okay," Gasper said to Kiba and Issei, "He's just really tall… And towers over me. He's pretty intimidating."

"Gaspie, everyone's taller than you. You might have Koneko beaten by a few millimeters." Issei teased.

The door opened and Deus walked into the locker room, completely naked wearing nothing but a bath towel around his waist. His hair was down and wet, more than likely because he had just taken a shower. He was rubbing his rippling six pack abs, trying to dry himself quicker by rubbing the water away.

"What's up?" Kiba called out to him.

"Yo." Deus answered, going straight to his locker. He put his combination in and opened it; he began changing in front of the other guys, ass cheeks out. Issei quickly turned away, focusing back on changing.

Issei thought to himself, "No shame in this guy, huh? Why the hell would he walk around the boys locker room butt fuck naked?"

Deus looked through his stuff in his locker after putting on his gym shirt. He seemed to be missing something. "Does anyone have deodorant? I seemed to have left mine at home."

"Oh! You can try mine!" Gasper blurted out. "It's a new scent from the Japanese pop star's line of fragrances."

He held out pink colored, feminine deodorant to him. Deus looked at it for a few seconds and shrugged his shoulders. He took the deodorant and used it before handing it back to Gasper.

"Thank you." Deus said to Gasper with a light smile. Gasper smiled to Deus and nodded his head in approval, accepting the thank you. Deus had fully changed, shutting his locker and began exiting, closing the door behind himself.

"That was good, Gasper." Kiba complimented. He knows Gasper struggles with self confidence.

"Thanks! Asia and Xenovia say it's best to face your fears head on! I'm trying to get better at it."

"Nice, dude!" Issei cheered while clenching his fist close to his chest. The guys made it outside and went out to the training fields to see that Sona Sitri and her peerage were out there. Issei looked around and also noticed that the new kid in his class was also there, Sayzer Katsuragi.

"What the left nut?" Issei said aloud, only loud enough for the guys he was walking with to hear him. "He's with Sona?"

Rias stood as Sona, Tsubaki and a few other of her peerage walked over to her. "Sona." she said, greeting her.

"Hello there, Rias. I trust that things are well?"

"Of course, thank you for asking. How about yourself?"

"We're fine, thanks." she responded. "Is that your new member?" Sona averted her eyes over to Deus as he was stretching on the ground.

"Yes." Rias said with a little confidence in her voice, "He is Deus Altier. I found him and realized how strong he was, so I added him to my ranks as a Rook."

"A Rook?" Sona replied, surprised. "That's pretty impressive."

" I think he has potential, so I happily welcomed him into my family." After Rias' comment, she looked over Sona's shoulder and saw a new face stretching with Saji and Momo.

"That's Sayzer Katsuragi. You aren't the only one with new blood." Sona said to Rias with a slight smirk on her face.

Rias crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow while smiling. "Is that so?"

These two were always in constant competition, trying to one up one another.

"Quite." she answered. "He's a Pawn, taking up my last 3 Pawn pieces."

"So I take it he has some power behind him."

Sona adjusted her glasses, "I haven't seen the extent of his power yet, so I don't know what he's fully capable of. But from what I've seen, he's pretty skilled."

"Hey there, Sona." Akeno called out to her as she approached Rias and Sona, purposely interrupting them.

"Akeno. It's nice to see you again."

"Right back at you." Akeno replied with a smile. "Are you ready for a bit of training?"

"Always." Sona looked over her shoulder to call someone. "Tsubaki." Tsubaki Shinra, Sona's Queen, came to answer her call. "Gather everyone for a run. We're going for a jog around the campus."

"Yes, ma'am." Tsubaki answered. She went over to the others of her peerage to give the order.

Sona turned back to Rias and Akeno, "I'll see you in a bit, Rias."

"Okay, have fun."

"Hey, Rias." Issei called out as he jogged over to her. "Can I grab your tits?"

"Not right now."

"Alright question two, what are we doing today?"

Rias projected her voice aloud so everyone could hear, not just Issei. Everyone gathered around her, "I thought it would be a good change of pace if we did a little sparring exercise."

"Ah, badass!" Issei exclaimed. "Put me against anyone but Koneko!"

Xenovia looked to Issei, "Why not Koneko?"

"Because she hits like a fuckin train on steroids! That's why!" he answered in a dumbfounded tone.

Rias interrupted them, "First up, Xenovia versus Kiba."

"Sounds fun." Xenovia said, looking to Kiba.

"I'm down." he said back to her.

The two got in the middle of the training field, the grass and trees moved along with the slight gusts of wind that periodically drifted about. They both summoned their blades; Xenovia calls Excalibur Destruction to her hand and Kiba calls Sword of Betrayer to his hand.

Kiba focused on Xenovia with an honest smirk on his face, "Don't take it easy on me."

Xenovia cracked a slight smile at his comment, "Wouldn't dream of it."

The two charge at each other, both determined to win. In the Underworld, Azazel and Sirzechs were having dinner together in the Gremory manner. A very nice dinner table complimented by a well furnished dining area. The table had a white tablecloth laid over it and was a rectangular shape. A maid of the Gremory's wearing a black dress with a white apron over it brought them out another round of drinks.

Sirzechs had just swallowed a bit of food, "Thank you, Emilia. The dinner you have prepared for my guest and I is flawless."

Azazel was still chewing on a mouthful of food, but covered his mouth, "Mm! I agree! It's outstanding!"

Emilia began blushing, happy to receive praise from her Lord Sirzechs, "Thank you very much, my Lord." Emilia hurried off back to the kitchen, her white flowing behind her as she happily trotted.

Azazel turned his attention to Sirzechs, "So, what's the big deal, Sirzechs?" he wiped his mouth and continued, "You invite me out, have me for dinner? Something must be up."

"Nothing too bizarre, but we have been getting reports of Fallen Angels recently over the town that my little sister lives."

Azazel's eyebrows raised, not expecting to hear that. "Oh really? My Fallen Angels aren't assigned to patrol that town, so they're none of mine. Maybe strays?"

"Twenty or so strays flocking together? Unlikely." Sirzechs took a bite of his beautifully made steak.

" Yeah, I agree." Azazel admitted. "Maybe they're ones that hold on to that war mentality and want nothing but war and violence."

Sirzechs swallowed his food and put a hand to his chin, thinking aloud, "There were also reports of Devils flocking about through the town as well. None of which on my order, so I wonder who they are."

"Only time will tell," Azazel took a bite out of his steak, "unless you decide to send out intel squads to gather information about them, that is."

Sirzechs wiped his mouth, just after finishing a bit, "I was thinking about doing that as a precaution. Them wandering about just above the town where my sister lives is a little unsettling."

"Not to worry, Sirzechs." he reassured, "I'm there pretty often, so I'll keep an eye on Rias and her friends for you."

He nodded to Azazel in appreciation, "Thank you, Azazel. I am grateful."

Back in the Human World, Koneko and Akeno had just got done sparring. Koneko had fallen to her butt, knocked down by Akeno, and the victor was helping her to her feet.

"You're greatly improved, Koneko." Akeno said, praising her.

"Thank you, but I'm still no match for you." Koneko said softly, getting down on herself.

Akeno scratched behind her ear gently, "You'll surpass me and beyond one day. You just have to keep training harder and harder every time." Koneko smiled and Akeno petted her head. Issei ran over to Koneko with Asia.

"You did amazing, Koneko!" Asia exclaimed, excited to see that Koneko was improving, and it was true. It was blatantly obvious that Koneko was improving at a rapid pace and all she could do was get even stronger. Issei joined in with Asia's excitement.

"Yeah! Watching you move out there gave me a full on chubby- I mean it made me cheer you on!"

Koneko began softly smiling and blushing, happy to be praised for her hard work. "Thanks you guys."

Asia and Koneko walked to the sidelines while Issei watched them. Issei began thinking to himself, "I hate letting them go, but I love watching them leave. Heh heh!"

"Issei!" Rias called out, knowing that he was thinking something perverted by the expression on his face.

"Uh! Yes, ma'am?" he replied, nearly soiling himself.

"I want you to spar against Deus."

He looked to Deus, thinking to himself, "Deus, huh? I'm gonna kick his big dick in! Wait a minute-"

"Good luck out there, Issei." Kiba said with a smile. He didn't want Issei to make an ass out of himself.

"Thanks Kiba, but I got this." he said confidently. He stood strong and held his left hand in the air, "Boosted Gear!" The left arm of the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, appeared as his left arm.

"BOOST!" Ddraig called out in a booming voice.

Issei brought his left hand down to chest level and clenched his fist, "Let's do this!"

Deus stood across from Issei, standing strong and his eyes locked on his temporary enemy. Issei noticed that he wasn't even getting into a fighting stance. His arms where by his side and he seemed to be analyzing him.

"He doesn't have a fighting stance?" he thought to himself, "Sick! That means I can win no problem!"

"BOOST!"

Issei looked over to Rias with hope in his eyes, "Hey, Rias!"

"What is it, Issei?"

"Can I suck on dem titties when I win?"

"Sure, but you have to win."

"Fuck yeah! I can't lose now!" he yelled out in glee, like a young school girl. He thought to himself some dirty thoughts, "I wanna suck on the left one first and play with the right at the same time. Then, I'll alternate like some sick ass pornstar! Once I get Rias moistened up to no end, all the other ladies will be dripping in delight! IT'S THE PERFECT PLAN!"

"BOOST!" Ddraig continued to call out.

Issei dashed in, going for a left hook right to Deus' face. Deus, with Issei's fist a few centimeters from his face, leaned back slightly, causing the attack to miss. He grabbed Issei by the bicep and slung him to the ground, sending Issei tumbling. He rolled a few times before popping up and landing crouched on one knee.

"Issei!" Asia yelled out, concerned for him.

Kiba cuffed both hands around his mouth to project his voice better, "Don't forget that he's a Rook!"

"Yeah, thanks for that." Issei said under his breath.

Deus now gets into his fighting stance which kind of resembles that of a kickboxer but without the additional movement. He just remained stationary. Koneko was watching closely; being a Rook herself, she wanted to pay close attention to Deus to see if there's anything she can learn from him.

"Alright, dude!" Issei yelled out to Deus, "I know we're just sparring, but tits are on the line! That means I can't lose!"

"BOOST!"

Issei got ready for an attack, "Let's go!" Issei went in once again but threw a straight punch this time. Deus dashed forward as well, meeting him halfway and laying his fist into Issei's causing him to fall backwards. He slid along the ground but rolled backwards to his feet. Issei had a shocked expression climb onto his face.

"What?!" he thought to himself, "He matched a punch with me?"

Rias was standing idle with her arms crossed, "He's strong… But I wonder what he can really do."

"BOOST!" Ddraig continued to yell out periodically.

"Screw this. Let's go, Ddraig! Dragon Shot!" He formed a small red ball of energy at his palm, cocked back his left hand and punched it, sending it hurling towards Deus in a thick beam. Just before the Dragon Shot made contact with Deus, he snapped his fingers on his left hand. He became engulfed in the red energy; the Dragon Shot was fired into the trees, ripping them in half as the beam traveled.

"Big ass titties!" Issei hollered, excited about his victory. "That was a direct hit! I lowered the power of the Dragon Shot because he's a teammate, so he should just be unconscious for a little-" He cut himself off, gasping uncontrollably.

As the smoke cleared, Deus was standing with what seemed like lightning flickering around his entire body. It was blue in color and seemed to dance around him in a controlled manner. He was virtually unscathed but his clothing was slightly tattered. He held up his left arm, examining his shirt, checking for damage.

Asia put her hands together, excited about what she's seeing with her eyes. "Amazing! He can manipulate lightning!" she said aloud.

"He's wearing it like armor." Xenovia said, observing this strange power. "Issei's Dragon Shot had almost no effect on him!"

"That's very impressive!" Akeno added.

A pleased smile came across Rias' face, she thought to herself, "There it is… That's what I wanted to see. So you can control lightning?" She put a hand to her chin, "I think I can use that."

Koneko and Gasper watched in awe as they saw what his power was.

"That's incredible." Koneko thought. "As strong as Issei is and he withstood that blast without even trying to evade it! I've never seen that before." It were true. Throughout all the fights she's been in and seen, she's never seen anyone clad themselves in lightning and use it like armor, let alone stand and tank a Dragon Shot from Issei.

Deus was looking at his right hand with his palm towards the sky. He slowly closed his hand, making a tight fist. "I didn't want to have to use this so early in our duel, but that blast was going to hurt if I didn't." he said to Issei in a mellow tone of voice.

Issei was just as surprised as everyone else, "What is that power?! It's pretty friggin sick!"

"I call it Hellspire Lightning." Deus answered. "I clad myself in this lightning and it decreases incoming damage to a certain degree. It's essentially lightning armor."

Issei smirked, even more determined to win, "Well let's see how much you can take! Ha!"

"BOOST!"

"Dragon Shot!" Issei called out, firing another, much larger, Dragon Shot at Deus. He snapped his fingers again, this time in Issei's direction. He sent a bright bolt of lightning at Issei, causing the Dragon Shot to collide with it and caused a rather large explosion. The light from the explosion caused the others to shade their eyes to prevent themselves from going blind.

Kiba was the first to look at the massive cloud of smoke that shrouded the area.

"Are they okay?"

Asia looked to the massive cloud, "Issei, no!"

Debris from the explosion was landing all around the training ground. The dust began to settle and it was clear that Deus was still standing, yet again with minimal injuries, as Issei was flat on his back, the Boosted Gear had disappeared. Deus merely had tattered clothing while Issei was laid out across the ground, defeated.

He grunted in frustration, "Goddamnit! No titties! This is bullshit!"

Deus walked over to Issei, his Hellspire Lightning faded away as he walked. He reached his hand out to Issei, offering to help him up. Issei noticed Deus standing over him.

"Don't underestimate your opponent. You're the new Red Dragon Emperor, way stronger than me. Realistically speaking, you should've beaten me easily."

Issei scoffed. "Yeah, yeah." he said, taking his hand, accepting the help up. Issei dusted himself off and Rias walked over to them; she was disappointed in Issei but happy that she accomplished her goal.

"Well," Rias said in a disappointed tone, "Looks like no boobs for you."

"Shit. Looks like it's lotion and Akeno's nudes tonight." Issei thought to himself.

"Deus," Rias said, turning her attention to him.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Very good job. I wanted to see what you could do, and I figured Issei could get you to open up a bit."

Deus nodded to her, happy to have pleased his King.

"Alright everyone," she called out to the rest of her peerage, "Get cleaned up and get home and rest. Training again tomorrow after school."

Koneko was standing next to Xenovia, Asia and Issei when Deus noticed her. Koneko and Deus made eye contact for a brief moment until he walked past her. Issei looked back and forth between Deus walking away and Koneko blushing and trying not to look at him.

Issei began thinking to himself, "Holy shit! Koneko is totally liquefying her underwear right now! This guy's got balls!"

Sona and her peerage came back to the training fields after jogging around the school, most of them sweating and out of breath. Sona looked around and noticed pieces of the ground destroyed and that trees were blasted down in a straight line.

"What happened here?"

"Oh, just some sparring." Rias nonchalantly answered. "How was the run?"

"Much needed."

Kiba was talking to Gasper about combat training and their conversation was cut short when a figured walked over to them. It was Sayzer Katsuragi, who was lightly sweating from his brow because of the run.

"Hey, you." he said to Kiba while pointing at him with his index and middle fingers.

Kiba looked confused, "Me?"

"Yeah. You look pretty strong. Mind if I take a crack at you?" he said with a smirk.

 **Ending Theme Song:**

 **Shape of Shadow by Kage**


	2. Episode 2

**Highschool DxD Ruin**

" **Episode 2 - I Get Caught!"**

"What? You wanna spar against me?" Kiba asked Sayzer.

"Yeah." he replied with a smirk. "I wanna see what a Knight of the House of a Gremory can do."

Kiba smirked, "I'd be happy to oblige."

Sona overheard the two and looked to Rias, "What do you think, Rias?"

"I'm fine with it. Just remember that it's just sparring."

Kiba and Sayzer looked to each other, "Yes, ma'am."

 **Opening Theme Song:**

 **Kimi Ga Inai Mirai by Do As Infinity**

Issei pumped his fist in the air, "Ah sick! Kiba is going against the new guy in Sona's group. Wonder what he can do."

"I trust Kiba is going to win." Xenovia announced. "He just can't get careless."

"Yeah… If he let's up for even a second, his opponent can capitalize." Asia added, agreeing with Xenovia that Kiba has to be careful.

Gasper whined, covering his eyes and putting his face on the pillows on Akeno's chest, "I can't watch! Tell me when it's over!"

Issei, thinking to himself, "You lucky mofo."

Akeno pats him on the head, trying to comfort him. Kiba and Sayzer were standing in the middle of the training field; Kiba was wielding his Sword of Betrayer and Sayzer was standing in a fighting stance of his own; both ready to begin. The sun was still out and about, shining down on the training field as a few light gusts of wind blew Sayzer's bangs over his forehead.

"Don't let your guard down." Kiba called out to him.

Sayzer smirked, "Let's see what you've got."

Kiba dashed in with his incredible speed and swung for Sayzer at the mid section. Sayzer put his hand in front of himself, aimed at the ground, and a 6 foot wall of ice appeared from the ground up. Spikes protruded from the outside of the ice wall to deter Kiba from trying to break it down.

Issei perked up, seeing such an awesome ability, "An ice wall of spikes?! That's cool as shit!"

"Ice?" Rias said, confused. "Is he a pure blooded Sitri?"

"It appears that way." Akeno answered.

"He's no kin to me." Sona said aloud, shutting down any thought of Sayzer being a clansmen of hers.

Rias pondered a bit, not sure what to think. "Really? So he just has ice magic like the Sitri Family?" she asked Sona.

"It seems like that. Remember that this is my first time seeing what my Pawn can really do."

Kiba avoided the spikes and went around the wall with his speed and went for another strike. Sayzer held his hand out away from his body and a sword made entirely of ice formed in his right hand. Once the sword formed, he brought it in and blocked Kiba's strike. The ice blade was so cold that the air around them was causing the air around the blade to frost; like if someone exhales during a snowstorm.

"A sword of ice?!" Saji exclaimed, pumped to see the start of what seemed like it was going to be a good duel. "Not bad, Sayzer!"

"Dude, this guy has got some tricks!" Issei said to Saji.

"This is the first time I'm seeing him in combat." Saji replied without looking to Issei. "He must've been itching to show off what he can do!"

The two stood in front of each, blades locked. "An ice blade?" Kiba said in a surprised tone of voice, "Impressive. Does it have a name?"

"I call her Skadi." Sayzer proudly said.

"Named after the Norse Goddess of Winter? Interesting." Kiba thought aloud.

"You know your stuff." Sayzer said, impressed with Kiba's knowledge of the Norse Gods.

"We've met several of the Norse gods already, so I figured I might as well learn a bit more about them."

Sayzer pushed Kiba back, gaining some distance. Kiba jumped back landed on the ground to see that Sayzer had swung his blade vertically starting from the ground and slashing upwards. The slash sent out a line of ice in the exact same attack pattern as he swung and was sent flying towards Kiba. Rather than block it, he dodged it only to see that Sayzer sent two more powerful slashes of ice towards him. He dodged the second slash but had to parry the third slash, guiding the it away from him as though he was parrying a sword.

"That's was awesome! He's dodging those ice slashes so perfectly!" Asia yelled out in excitement.

Koneko stood with her usual, expressionless face, "That was dope."

"Kiba continues to grow stronger and you can see it here." Akeno said giving praise to him. He was demonstrating technique he'd never demonstrated before.

Xenovia was quiet, impressed yet disappointed at the clear skill gap between her and Kiba. "His swordsmanship is far superior to my own. No wonder I lost to him in our sparring match." she thought to herself, clenching her fist. She wasn't angry, no. More along the lines of disappointed in herself. She now sees that to catch up to Kiba, she has to try even harder.

"Kiba!", Issei called out, "Aim for his nuts!"

Rias stood and watched quietly with Deus and Gasper, who was still covering his eyes. Sayzer pressed forward, moving in on Kiba with his ice blade, Skadi, ready to swing. Kiba used his speed to evade the diagonal chop and made his way behind Sayzer. He went for a horizontal chop for his back, but Sayzer reached his sword of ice over his head and in front of his back, blocking the attack without looking.

"That block!" Issei exclaimed.

"That was a well timed block." Tsubaki said to Sona.

"I have to agree." Sona replied, not taking her focus off the match at hand.

Xenovia's eyes widened, thinking to herself, "That was perfect… An excellent block with flawless execution. Who is he?"

Sayzer swung his blade forward over his head, pushing Kiba off and turning around quickly. The two exchanged a few blows in rapid succession before Sayzer jumped overhead; he aimed his hand to the ground while he was in midair and ice spikes emerged from the ground, causing Kiba to jump around and avoid them. Once the ice spikes stopped, Kiba noticed a shadow on the ground below him that wasn't his; he looked up to see that Sayzer was coming down on Kiba with a downward plunge. Kiba jumped back and when Sayzer noticed that he dodged, he began rushing him with a flurry of attacks, forcing Kiba to the defensive.

"Come on, 'Kiba'!" Sayzer mockingly said, "Is that all ya got?"

Kiba parried Sayzer's next attack to the ground and rammed his shoulder into him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Sayzer quickly recovered, doing a kip-up (or rising handspring; Chinese get up), and dashed to Kiba again.

Akeno was focused, getting an exhilarating rush from watching the two, "They both have amazing swordsmanship. The winner here is definitely not clear."

"I just hope they don't hurt each other." Asia remarked. She, on the other hand, was worried. They both were fighting hard and she didn't want someone to end up hurt.

"Is it over?" Gasper asked while peeking through his fingers with his hands over his face. Once he saw that they were still fighting, he buried his face back into Akeno's chest.

After a hefty exchange of strikes, Sayzer knocks him back a bit, causing him to stumble. He then aimed his hand to the ground, aimed at Kiba's feet; he froze the ground at the soles of his feet, trapping him. Kiba briefly tried to yank his feet free from the frozen prison on the ground.

He grinded his teeth, thinking "Dammit! I didn't see that coming."

"Hey! That's friggin cheap, dude!" Issei yelled out, outraged that Sayzer would use such an underhanded tactic.

"Calm down, Issei," Rias said calmly, "Let's see how Kiba handles it."

Sayzer began rushing him once again, trying to find an opening. Unable to move and being forced to block, Kiba still seemed to be perfect, not missing a beat and effectively keeping his opponent at bay. Sayzer went to stab Kiba on the right side of his chest but he leaned his shoulder backwards, dodging it, and followed up with a back fist to Sayzer's face. Creating a little bit of space, he had enough time to slam the tip of his sword once onto the ice trapping his feet and shattered it, freeing himself. He lunged in toward Sayzer, starting low and moving upward. Sayzer saw that Kiba was moving in on him and held his weapon high, holding the handle with both hands and aiming the tip of his blade downward on Kiba's head. Kiba was near waist level and aiming his sword to Sayzer's chest; both held their positions, waiting for the other to make a move. They were merely inches from each other now.

Sona clapped twice and took a few steps towards them, "That's enough, you too."

"That was astonishing," Xenovia said in awe. "Such power between both of them."

"I haven't seen a duel of the sword come to a draw in a very long time." Akeno announced to all that was listening.

Asia looked to her, "They were moving so fast and fluently that my brain could barely register everything that was happening!"

"That was badass!" Issei shouted with enthusiasm. "I haven't seen anyone spar with Kiba and give him a run for his money before. Only person I've seen come close is Xenovia."

Sayzer inhaled deeply and let out a deep exhale that could visually be seen due to his ice cold breath. Both lowered their weapons simultaneously.

Sayzer held up a fist bump to Kiba, "I knew you'd be fun to fight against. I enjoyed that."

Kiba chuckled, "I must admit, you've got some skill yourself. And I, too, found that rather enjoyable." He returned the fist bump and the two nodded to each other out of respect.

"Alright." Rias said, interrupting their bonding. "That's enough training for today. Let's get cleaned up and head home."

Koneko looked to Gasper, who was still cowering into Akeno's chest. "You can stop covering your eyes now, Gaspie. It's over."

He looked away from Akeno's chest, and saw that the fighting has subsided. Rias walked over to Sona, who was turned around, talking to her peerage.

"Let's catch up some other time, Sona."

Sona turned around, "Yes, let's."

Everyone Rias' peerage headed back to the locker rooms to get changed out of their gym clothing. Deus was at his top locker changing and Issei was glaring at him from the corner of his eyes, pouting and salty that he lost and couldn't play with Rias' fun bags. Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by two people, Deus, Gasper and Kiba all looked to the ground at Issei, confused. It was Motohama and Matsuda.

Issei groaned in pain. "You guys have got to stop doing that."

"Hey, playboy! You need to come with us right now!" Matsuda exclaimed, it seemed urgent, whatever it was.

Issei managed to get his friends off of him and stood up; he cracked his back and let out a sigh, "What? Why-"

"No time to explain!" Motohama yelled out, cutting him off.

"Well can I at least put some damn pants on first?!" Issei shouted out.

The three were outside, the sun was setting and a reddish orange tint glowed across the sky. No wind, but it was still calming. Matsuda and Motohama dragged Issei over to the girls public bathing house and went near the trees to the left of the building.

Issei looked around, confused if he was missing something, "Why are we here?"

"Do you not see what we see?" Motohama asked with a huge grin on his face.

Issei scratched the back of his head, "Uh…"

Issei scanned the wall and about 4 feet from the ground was a hole about the size of a quarter. He gasped in delight.

"Is that?!"

"Aw yeah!" Matsuda said, cutting him off. He already knew what he was thinking. "All we can see buffet and tits and ass are on the menu!"

Motohama waved in a panicked manner to Matsuda, "Keep it down, Matsuda! They could hear us." he whispered.

Issei put his eye to the wall and saw that there was a team of tennis player stripping naked and put on their civilian clothing.

Issei began thinking to himself while blushing with a massive smirk, "Oh my mother of god in heaven and hell! This is great! I don't think my brain can handle this kind of fap material all at once!"

"I think you owe us an apology, Issei." Motohama declared.

Issei pulled his eye away from the peephole, "Huh? What for?!"

Matsuda balled up his fist in anger, "You abandoned us for that Asia girl again! Bros before hoes man!"

"Whoa, hey! Asia is not a hoe," he corrected, "She's a friend of mine and she's really nice, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Matsuda said, blowing off everything he just said. "That doesn't mean you can abandon us for a girl man. That ain't right."

Issei frowned, "Will you-! Huh?"

To their left, Issei noticed a group of about 10 of the tennis players standing their, watching the perverts at work. All of them were armed with tennis rackets and none of them looked happy. Issei swallowed hard.

"Uh oh…"

"Run, man!" Matsuda yelled out to the guys.

The three took off as the girls of the tennis club beat them senselessly with their rackets. Issei headed home after a long first day of the school year, ready to take a bath and lay down for the night. It was dark out by now, the moon was peeking its head out, a pretty crescent shape, and the moonlight lit the town. He walked into the front door, putting his key away.

"Issei!" Asia yelled out, ecstatic to see him. He was hugged by Asia, who was wearing nothing but a cooking apron. Issei's face turned bright red.

He thought to himself, "Holy shit! Where's Rias?! If she sees this I'll die!"

Asia buried her face on his chest, taking his body warmth. "Where did you go?" she asked ever so innocently.

"Me and the guys-" he cut himself off, thinking back to him, Matsuda and Motohama running from the angry tennis club. "Never mind."

"Issei." Rias called out.

He looked to see Rias wearing a similar apron to Asia's, tapping her foot with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Gah! Hey, Rias! What's up?"

"Asia, are you trying to be sexy for Issei again?"

Rias words made Asia feel bashful and timid, "I… Um… Well…"

"I gotta take a dump!" Issei blurted out, trying to desperately escape the awkward situation at hand.

He dropped down to the floor, escaping from Asia's hug and crawled along the floor until he got to the stairs. He got to his feet and bolted upstairs to the restroom, slamming the door shut. He turned the sink water on and hung his head down while leaning over the running water. He splashed some water over his face.

"Oh man." he said aloud to himself. "Between Akeno, Asia and Rias, I don't know which one to choose. They all want my junk but I don't want them fighting over me. I'll become a human punching bag if I disappoint one of them," He began thinking of a plan, "But… If I can get all three…"

He began chuckling to himself, thinking about all three of them naked with their boobs pressed against his face. His nose slightly bled from the right nostril as he heard someone knock on the door gently. He wiped his nose.

"It's occupied." he called out.

"It's Gasper." Gasper gently called out from behind the door.

Issei walked over to the door with a towel wiping his face. He answered the door, opening it to see Gasper, but next to him was Rias. His body froze and he noticed that Rias was only wearing a bra and panties.

"Total chub." he thought to himself.

"I'm sorry, Issei!" Gasper cried. "She told me to!"

Rias smiled to him, obviously not wanting to share him with the other girls, but hid her anger behind that smile, and Issei knew that.

"Son of a bitch." he thought to himself, nearly defecating on himself.

Xenovia was out at a client's house fulfilling a pact. She had just left and went walking along the sidewalk; it was a nice night out and she wanted to enjoy it for a while. The night sky had a few clouds shifting around, blocking the moonlit every once in awhile. The light breeze shifted her hair and felt refreshing on the back of her ears.

"This is nice. I need to do this more often." she thought to herself. She doesn't get to do this very often, take evening strolls. She looked to the sky, envying the calm night and when she looked forward at eye level again, she noticed a person standing in the middle of the road.

"Who is this person?" she thought. An ominous silhouette standing in the middle of her path usually isn't a good sign, and she knew that all too well. The silhouette seemed to be wearing a dark hat and dark trenchcoat. As Xenovia studied the person, it seems like they were outfitted in entirely black clothing.

"Can I help you with anything? If not, I'd like to get home."

After a few moments of silence, the silhouette had a large pair of black wings sprout from behind it and flew into the air.

"A Fallen Angel!" she thought aloud. The Fallen Angel flew into the air and met up with a few more beings floating above. She was clearly outnumbered and chose to run. As she ran, she could hear their wings flapping behind her, chasing her down.

She tried to formulate a plan of action, "I need to get out of here!" She gasped and stopped in her tracks.

One of the unknown creatures chasing her swooped down and levitated in front of her. It was a male with Devil wings, short, dirty blonde hair and a brown chin beard. He had fair skin and didn't wear a shirt, but wore leather black pants that were skin tight and black boots to match.

"A Devil!" she thought, "What is he doing with evil Fallen Angels?!"

The dirty blonde haired Devil spoke up, "If you tell us what we want to know, we'll let you live."

"I don't have anything to say to any of you, nor will I be answering any questions."

She stood strong, not about to be bullied around. The first Fallen Angel she saw in the middle of the street landed on the ground next to the blonde haired Devil.

"My name is Kabel ((pronounced Kaw-bell)," the man said, "The Fallen Angel of Despair. If you cooperate with us, I promise to let you go unscathed."

He had a crooked, untrustworthy smile across his face. Kabel was a man that looked to be in his late 30s. He had brown eyes and tan skin along with short black hair. He wore a chest plating that looked like armor but didn't seem heavy. He pants were silver and he wore black and silver, classy shoes to match his mature demeanor.

Unphased, Xenovia spoke up, "I've already given you my answer."

"Unfortunate… For such a beautiful young lady."

He conjured a holy light spear in his right hand that had a bright shine to it. Xenovia held out her right hand and a golden portal appeared; a sword's handle showed through the portal and she grabbed a hold of it.

"Durandal!" she called out, announcing her weapon's name.

The blonde haired Devil raised an eyebrow to her and snickered, "A Holy weapon? That's interesting."

He flew towards her with incredible speed and commanded a 4 foot long blade to protruded from the Devil's right forearm. It resembled a katana blade, but faced downwards instead up upright. The two clashed blades and stared one another in the eyes.

"Name's Marduk (pronounced Mar-duck)." the Devil said with an extremely cocky attitude. "What about you, sweetheart?"

"That's none of your business." she replied, stern and straight forward. Although she had just met these two, she hated them and wanted nothing to do with them.

Marduk chuckled and shook his head is disappointment, "So rude. Let's change that attitude!"

Marduk reached his left hand out and ripped the front of her top open, exposing her breasts and stomach. He simply swiped his hand in front of her and let the force of the swipe cause the air in front of his hand to rip her clothing. The force of the swipe also was enough to knock her back, causing her to lose footing and fall to her butt.

"Wow!" Marduk exclaimed, "Look at those!"

She quickly stood, but was met with a kick to the stomach by Marduk, which sent her to the ground once again.

"I didn't give you permission to stand. Now, I'll ask again. What was your name?"

Xenovia laid on the ground, quite and trying to recover from his last attack. She was holding her stomach while sitting herself up with her left elbow. She tried to think of ways to escape but then slowly began to realize that she's trapped, now way out alive. The Devils and Fallen Angels above her continued to laugh and point at her chest, mocking her and checking her out. She knew she didn't have a chance, but refuses to give up. She got to one knee, still holding her stomach with her left hand and her right firmly gripping her blade.

"Still no answer, huh?" Marduk said aloud. "Tsk. What a waste of such an amazing body."

Marduk spread his wings and flew to Xenovia with his right hand cocked back, the blade protruding from his forearm was aimed at her. Just a moment before impact, Kiba appeared with his Sword of Betrayer drawn and he clashed blades with Marduk. The two made eye contact; Kiba was focused, motivated, and most importantly, very pissed off.

"Don't even think about it." he said to Marduk in a threatening manner.

"Kiba!" Xenovia let out involuntarily. She was overjoyed to see him. Seeing him meant that the others were nearby.

And as if on cue, a red transportation gate, the kind that Devils use, opened next to Xenovia and out came Rias and her peerage. The first to step through was Issei followed by the others.

"Who's ass do I gotta kick?!" Issei yelled out, frantically looking around, searching for an ass to kick.

Koneko was the next one to come through the gate. "You okay, Xenovia?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Who did it?" Koneko asked.

Xenovia looked to Marduk with hate and anger in her eyes, "The one with blonde hair."

Deus came through the portal and helped her to her feet and took her to Asia to be healed. Rias stepped through and didn't look very happy; her eyes narrowed on the Devil locking blades with Kiba.

"Devil, Fallen Angel, state your name and why you've chosen to single out my Knight."

Marduk flew backwards, landing next to Kabel and retracting his forearm blade back into his arm. Kabel stood with a sinister smile on his face while Marduk ran his right hand from the front of his hairline to the back of his head, slicking his hair back. Kabel took a step forward with his hands out at though he were praising Rias.

"The name is Kabel, the Fallen Angel of Despair and this is a companion of mine Marduk. Glad that we finally get to meet the infamous Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess herself."

Marduk noticed Rias' chest size, "Damn. Look at the boobs on her. Not bad!"

"Hey, douche nozzle! Those are my titties!"

Kabel turned his attention to Issei, "Ah. The Red Dragon Emperor. It would be an honor killing you, but we'll save that for another day. Right now, we have other issues to attend to."

"Oh yeah? What could be more important than killing me?!" yelled at him, without thinking about how bad that sentence sounds.

Marduk laughed maniacally, putting a hand to his forehead. He cut his laugh short and looked to the group, "Take her." he said, giving the order to the other Fallen Angels and Devils in the area to attack. Deus snapped his fingers, activating his Hellspire Lightning.

"Oh, you're about to take this ass whoopin'!" Issei yelled to Marduk. "Boosted Gear!"

The left arm of the Red Dragon Emperor came to Issei's arm once again. He made a fist, ready to fight. Koneko jumped into the air and sprouted her Devil wings and began fighting in midair. Deus began snapping his fingers in the directions of the enemies, sending devastating bolts of lightning towards his targets. Akeno flew into the air and transformed into her battle Kimono and conjured her golden lightning at her hands. She began taking aim and sending large bolts of her lightning towards the enemies in the sky. Kiba stood in front of Rias, defending her from Kabel and Marduk.

"This outta be fun!" Marduk exclaimed, excited for a large battle. He flew towards Kiba with his forearm blade drawn, preparing to lunge in for the kill. Marduk stopped in his tracks and dodged as Deus came from above and punched the ground where Marduk once was, crumbling the sidewalk in an 8 foot radius with a single strike. He stood clad in his Hellspire Lightning.

"Storm Zone, one." Deus said, holding a fist in front of himself, close to his chest.

"Thanks, Deus." Kiba said, "Let's take these guys together."

"Yeah." he agreed. Both could sense the power emitting from Kabel and his subordinate, Marduk, they were the real deal.

Xenovia tried to sit up as Asia was healing her, "I… I can still fight." she said.

"No, Xenovia." Rias said, causing her to stop. "You stay there and get some rest."

It was frustrating, but she knew her King was right, "Y-Yes, ma'am…" she uttered while lying back down.

Asia put her hands over her stomach, "Just stay still, Xenovia. I can help you."

"Thank you, Asia." she replied, thankful that she has such caring friends.

"Alright! Let's send these A-holes packin'!" he formed a red orb at the palm of his hand, "Dragon Shot!"

Issei jumped into the air. While midair, he punched the red orb and sent a violent beam of red energy towards Kabel. Kabel, using one hand, batted away the beam and sent it into a nearby building to his right. Debris from the building flew onto, what was now, the battlefield. Issei's eyes widened.

"No way!" Issei said to himself.

Rias stepped forward, "Kiba, Issei, focus the Fallen Angel! Deus, help me with the Devil!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the three answered together.

Rias conjured her reddish-black aura, otherwise known as Power of Destruction, and created a dense sphere the same color as her aura, then proceeded to fire the massive sphere of dark energy at Marduk. As Marduk evaded the deadly attack, Deus again came down from above with a lightning infused punch while clad in his Hellspire Lightning. Marduk evaded just in time, but Deus quickly recovered and snapped his thumb and middle finger of his right hand towards Marduk, sending a thick bolt of lightning into his target's chest. Marduk had been hit in the chest with a bolt of lightning, or so it seemed. He held his chest, hysterically crying out in pain, but began chuckling as he held Deus' lightning in a basketball sized sphere.

Deus face frowned in disbelief, "What?!" he uttered.

"He caught it?" Rias asked rhetorically.

It was astonishing, seeing someone catch another's magically attack so effortlessly. Marduk thrusted his hand outward toward Deus and struck him with his own lightning bolt after infusing some of his power into it. The bolt knocked Deus to the ground, holding his chest.

"Deus!" Rias exclaimed as her Rook fell back to the ground.

"I've got him!" Asia called out. She hustled over to Deus and began her hands starting glowing green over his chest. Issei looked over to Deus who had just been knocked to the ground by his own technique.

Issei looked to Deus on the ground, "Damn. He put him down in one hit!" he thought.

"BOOST!" Ddraig called out in that same booming voice.

"Issei!" Kiba yelled out as though warning him. He looked to see Kiba fly in the way of Kabel, who had flown towards Issei with a Light Spear in hand. Kiba blocked for him, saving his life. Kiba swung for Kabel's head, but the skillful Fallen Angel dodged the strike with ease and backed away.

"Thanks dude!" Issei said, thanking Kiba in a relieved tone.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Koneko and Akeno were still dealing with Fallen Angels and Devils that were flying around nearby, firing energy blasts at them. Koneko caught one of the Devils by the head and him in a headlock. She brought him down to the ground, slamming his face to the pavement.

"Bring it on, you bunch of roughnecks! Ascalon!"

He held his Boosted Gear above his head, calling his blade, Ascalon, to his hand. Marduk leaned back with his hand over his face, laughing hysterically at Issei. Kabel stood silent, smiling at Issei with evil intentions in his eyes.

"What do you plan to do with that?!" Marduk loudly blurted to Issei, still laughing.

"Well if you'd shut the hell up for about 5 seconds, I'd show ya!" Issei said in an irritated tone. It was easy to see that Marduk was a cocky one, and that got underneath Issei's skin.

"Issei, be careful. These two are strong." Rias ordered. She didn't want any of her servants to underestimate the opponents at hand.

"It's okay, Madam Massive Tits also known as Rias! I can take him!"

A transportation gate opened next to Gasper and Asia, who was taking care of Deus and out stepped Azazel. He had a smile on his face, happy to have joined the party.

He looked to Rias who had turned back to him. "Yo." he casually said as though enemies weren't mere meters away.

"Azazel!" Rias exclaimed, not expecting to see him.

Issei looked and saw Azazel standing next to Rias. "What are you doing here?"

Koneko and Akeno landed next to their friends, defending them. Kiba stood ready to intercept any attack and Issei was also at the ready. The wind blew slightly, shifting the trees and everyone's clothing.

Azazel carried that same smirk, "I was just returning to the Human World when I sensed a conflict nearby. Guess I found you."

"Ah, the Infamous Fallen Angel Lord, Azazel." Kabel announced.

"I'm flattered that you know my name," Azazel said, acknowledging him, "but I feel kinda bad that I have no idea who you are."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Kabel mocked in distaste. "You always forget about the Fallen Angels you don't care about."

"Oh well that's not true at all." Azazel said, disagreeing.

"You scum, stopping the war!" Marduk yelled out, furious at Azazel. "I was having so much fun tearing my enemies apart and then one day, nothing! The killing stopped and you left us bored to hell!"

"You, Devil." Azazel called out to Marduk, seeming to have ignored him up until now. Marduk seemed confused and then Azazel spoke, " I don't know you either."

Marduk slammed his face into his palm and shook his head, "This guy can't be serious."

"Whether you remember me or not is irrelevant." Kabel interrupted, gaining a serious tone. "What matters here is that you are interfering with our business."

Azazel took a few steps forwards, standing front of Rias and her peerage, "If you're after Rias or any of her friends, you might as well drop it. I won't let that happen."

"Do you think you can stop me?" Kabel asked, challenging Azazel.

"No," Azazel answered. He narrowed his eyes on Kabe, "I _know_ I can."

"Yeah! What he said!" Issei added, unintentionally instigating.

"Now isn't the time." Kabel said. "For now, we will retreat."

All of the Fallen Angels and Devils allied with Kabel created a transportation gate and walked through it. Marduk turned to his left and held up one hand, creating one large enough for both him and Kabel to walk through.

As they were walking through their gate, Kabel stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Soon, you will know Damnation."

After his words, he continued walking and the two disappeared into the gate. Kiba and Issei went over to Rias, who was standing near Xenovia, Asia, Gasper and a wounded Deus. Azazel turned his back to where Kabel and Marduk once stood once their transportation gate closed and began walking towards the group.

"I'm glad you came when you did."

"Heh, heh. Came." Issei uttered to himself.

Rias continued, "They were far stronger than I anticipated."

"Never underestimate the enemy, Rias. You know that." Azazel said. He knew she was fully capable of leading her peerage, but this one slip up could've caused her a life.

"I know. It was a mistake that won't happen again." she replied, looking to Deus. Azazel looked to Deus with her.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"He'll make a full recovery." Asia answered, not breaking concentration. "That bolt of lightning he was hit with wasn't just his own. That Devil infused some of his own energy into it before firing it back. It was twice the strength of what Deus shot at him."

"Thank you, Asia." Deus uttered, looking to her while lying down.

"You don't have to thank me. This is my job."

She smiled to him, making him warm up a bit inside. Koneko walked over to Deus and looked at the gash on his chest that Asia was healing. Akeno knelt down to Deus, who was now sitting on the ground being treated and ran her hand through his spiky ponytail.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be alright. Is everyone else okay?"

Issei made Ascalon and his Boosted Gear disappear. He walked over and stood next to Rias, who was standing over Deus.

"Yeah, we're good dude." he announced cheerfully. "You took a good hit man."

"I'd die for anyone one of you standing here." he declared. "I know I've know you all for a short time, but I swore to Lady Rias that I would defend her and anyone else she holds dear to her with my life if I must. It's the least I can do for her."

She knelt down to him, "I wouldn't expect any less from a Rook of mine. Thank you." She knelt down and kissed him on the forehead. Issei's jaw dropped.

Issei thought to himself, raging on the inside, "To get Rias to kiss me, all I gotta do is get my ass beat? That's sounds hard to do without dying!"

Rias stood and turned to Azazel, "So Azazel, I take it you'll report this to my brother?"

"Of course." he answered as though it were obvious. "I'm not going to let an attack on Sirzechs' little sister go undocumented."

"What do you think he meant by 'You will know Damnation'." Xenovia asked.

Azazel thought back to Kabel's last words before he departed, " _Soon, you will know Damnation."_

"Well, by definition… He means he'll condemn us all to hell. But the funny thing about that is you're all Devils. So you kinda live there.

"Maybe a metaphor of some kind?" Akeno asked to everyone.

Koneko stepped forward, "Whatever it means, it's not good."

"I don't know." Azazel said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh well. We'll have to wait and see."

Azazel began spacing out, thinking about what Kabel could've meant about Damnation.

Rias noticed him spacing out, "Azazel?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I must be off. You kids get home safe, kay?"

"Don't worry about us, dude." Issei announced proudly. "I'll beat down anyone that threatens Rias or her magnificents boobs!"

Koneko give him the side-eye, "Pervert."

Azazel interrupted them, "I trust you all won't die by the next time I see you. Ciao." He opened a transportation gate big enough for one person and walked through, closing the gate behind himself. Kiba helped Deus to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked Deus.

He answered Kiba with a positive nod as Rias and Akeno opened a gate big enough for everyone.

"Let's get going." Rias ordered.

Everyone walked through the gate, heading home. At Issei's house, everyone was gathered around for dinner at the rectangular kitchen table along with his mother and father. His mother and father sat next to one another at the bottom end of the table, his father sitting at the head of the table. Issei sat next to his mother and next to him was Asia. Next to Asia was Koneko and across from Koneko was Deus. Next to Deus, heading back towards the head of the table, sat Akeno, then Rias and then Xenovia. Gasper preferred to sit in his box on the floor next to the dinner table.

"Oh, it's so good that Issei made a new friend at school!" his mother exclaimed with a tear in her eye.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou." Deus announced, "It's very kind of you."

"Are you kidding?" his father answered rhetorically, "We'd never let a friend of Issei's live out on the street!"

Everyone began enjoying the meal that Mrs. Hyoudou, Rias and Asia helped prepare. Kiba had also moved into the Hyoudou home a few months again under direct order of Sirzechs. He felt it would benefit Rias if he had Kiba move in with them as well, so now everyone from her peerage has moved into Issei's home. They aren't exactly struggling for room in their newly built mansion.

"Oh my goodness!" his mother exclaimed, seeming to remember something, "You have to got see Issei's baby pictures!"

"Mom!" Issei yelled out in embarrassment.

His mom waved her hand to him, "Calm down, Issei! It'll be fun!"

"Goddamnit, kill me now." he uttered to himself.

The girls laughed his embarrassment; she's done this to him twice before when Rias and the girls first arrived and just a while ago when Kiba moved in. After dinner, everyone had gone to sleep soundly, getting a well needed rest. The sun began showing its beautiful face Issei had Rias and Asia sleeping with him… naked. Rias woke up first, careful not to wake up Issei, and tapped Asia on her shoulder in attempts to wake her. It took a few tries, but when she woke, Rias put a finger over her lips and pointed to Issei. Both girls quietly snuck out of his bed and left the room, still naked of course.

"What is it, Rias?" Asia asked, whispering to not be heard.

Rias leaned in slightly closer to her, "It's Issei's birthday. So we're going to get everyone up and help us setup a surprise party for him."

"That sounds like fun!" she said excitedly, making sure to keep her voice down. "I had no idea his birthday was today."

"He told me his birthday a while ago," she said, smiling, "So I've had plenty of time to prepare."

Rias and Asia went around the house and woke up, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Gasper, who slept in his box next to his bed, and Deus and everyone began pitching in and decorating the house with decor that Akeno has picked up from the supermarket over the previous weekend while Issei and Asia was away. Gasper, Deus, Xenovia, Koneko and Kiba were decorating the living room while Rias, Akeno and Asia helped each other bake a birthday cake and make a breakfast for everyone.

Asia looked to Rias while baking, "I really hope he likes it!"

"Vanilla is his favorite," she remarked, "He'll love it, Asia."

Her reassuring words spoke to Asia and made her warm inside, boosting her confidence in her baking. Kiba was standing on a chair and putting up the last decorative banner along the wall.

"We're just about done here." he said.

"Perfect," Akeno called back, "We're nearly finished over here."

"Are we going to wait for him to come down and surprise him like that?" Gasper asked aloud.

"That's the best idea," Xenovia answered, "He won't have anyone in bed with him and wonder where they went. So he will probably get up and looked around for us."

"And when he comes around the corner," Akeno began to say.

"We scare the piss out of him." Koneko said with a blank expression.

Gasper looked to Xenovia, "I think today is going to be a fun day."

"Since we're all pretty much finished," Rias stated, "All that's left to do now is wait."

And so that's what they did. They waited… and waited… and waited… Forty-five minutes has passed by and it was nearing 10am, yet Issei still hasn't come down yet. Deus was taking a nap on the sofa as Koneko sat next to him, periodically looking at him as he slept while trying to not be noticed by the others. Xenovia was doing stretches near the back of the room and Gasper was watching her, learning what she does in the mornings. Kiba was watching the sky through the window and Akeno and Asia were doing each other's hair. Rias stepped in front of everyone at the front of the room and put her hands on her hips.

"Alright, everyone. I don't know what's taking him so long to wake up, so how about we give him a surprise awakening?"

Asia stood up from the floor where her and Akeno were braiding each others hair, "That's a great idea, Rias!"

Xenovia walked to the front of the room, "Yeah, it sure does beat sitting here and waiting for him."

"No use jackin' around down here." Kiba stated. "Let's go tug him out of bed."

Koneko stood from the sofa, "I'm gonna jack him up if he's still asleep."

Rias began going up the stairs, "Well let's go and unload this surprise on him. I'm ready to see how stiff he gets from us scaring him."

Everyone crept up the stairs and tip-toed to Issei's room armed with party hats and noisemakers. Rias was leading the pack and was the first to the room door, which was closed. She held up three fingers.

She whispered to everyone, "On the count of three, we go in and scream "SURPRISE!", got it?"

Everyone behind her nodded, Asia and Akeno were smiling, anxious to burst into his room with a big surprise.

"One." Rias counted.

"This is going to be fun." Xenovia thought to herself.

"Two."

Asia were beyond nervous for some reason, unsure as to why. "I really hope he likes the cake!"

"Three!"

She opened the door and the lot of them yelled out "surprise". The only to not yell surprise was Deus, who instead popped up behind everyone and blew a noisemaker. Everyone froze in place; Asia's eyes grew wide, Xenovia's mouth hung open and Kiba stared blankly in disbelief.

Issei was sitting at his computer in his computer chair with his boxer around his ankles and his… appendage in his left hand. With wide eyes and a dropped jaw, he looked to everyone the moment they barged into his room and stared with a terrified face. No one said anything as all they could hear was a woman and man moaning from his computer. Issei gasped, but before he could say anything, Asia and Gasper screamed at the top of their lungs.

 **Ending Theme Song:**

 **Shape of Shadow by Kage**


	3. Episode 3

**Highschool DxD Ruin**

 **"Episode 3 - We Go to the Beach!"**

Everyone stood, petrified. Unsure of what to say, Rias spoke for everyone.

"We'll… be downstairs." she said. She slowly began backing away, blushing. Everyone followed her lead and walked backwards out the door; once everyone was out, she closed the door behind everyone.

"I… I don't know what to think right now." Akeno said as her cheeks were pink.

"Let's just… go get some cake." Rias ordered. Everyone was quiet, the horror that they had just witnessed was one of the most awkward things any of them have ever experienced in their entire lifespan.

It was nearly ten minutes before Issei came downstairs and joined everyone; he was outfitted in his school clothing, not realizing that they were late to school. Seeing that no one else was in school attire puzzled him.

"You guys going to school or what?" he asked, trying to get rid of the elephant in the room.

"No," Rias replied, "We aren't. We've been excused for the day."

"Oh, hell yeah! What for?"

"Because we're going to the beach!" Asia blurted out. She had a big smile on her face, excited for the day ahead.

"Sick as tits! We haven't gone to the beach in forever!" Issei exclaimed.

Akeno stood from her chair in the dining room and walked over to them, "It would be nice to go out as a family and have some fun by the water."

Rias put her hands on her hips, "Pack up everyone. We're leaving in 30 minutes."

Issei threw his fist into the air in joy as he began thinking to himself, "YES! Rias… Akeno… Xenovia… Asia… All the titties I can grab and they're all going to be half naked!"

"The beach?" Deus said aloud. "This is going to be nice."

"I know right?!" Issei said to him, ecstatic about all the boobs he's about to see.

"Try to keep your boner down, dude." Kiba teased, walking passed Issei and smirking. He went upstairs to his room to pack.

"Just you watch, Kiba! My Johnson is going to have the best day of his life!"

 **Opening Theme Song:**

 **Kimi Ga Inai Mirai by Do As Infinity**

~Unknown Space~

In an unknown space hidden away from the rest of existence, it was cold, shrouded by darkness and the undying lust for blood filled the air with a putrid scent. Anger, deceit, betrayal, all were just a few words that accurately described this space in time. The darkness in the area felt heavy, overpowering, unbearable; the trees that were loosely scattered around looked lifeless and the water that was on the ground in puddles were stagnant and green. Those unsuitable for this type of environment would surely be crushed by the weight of the darkness surrounding this swamp like setting. A thick fog laid across the landscape and the moonlight shined down upon it, only to be blocked out and resisted. Three moons shined above, very distant from the surface like the earth's moon.

Through the patches of short and tall grass was a 5 story tall castle designed like a Japanese temple; it seemed out of place. There was no telling where this castle was located; there's not a clear beginning nor end to this area. It was just there and seemed to have been there for quite some time by the way moss was growing all over the outside and the dead trees of the landscape stood next to it. It was something out of a horror film, or so it looked. A figure was walking through this murky fog on a direct path to the, seemingly abandoned, castle. It were trotted along without a care in the world, like it enjoys this place… like it lives in this place.

The upbeat voice that resembled that of a small child rang out, "Oh hey! I'm back already!"

It was the voice was a female, who couldn't have been any older than 12 to 14 years of age. She had short white hair that came down to her shoulders but kept it in two pigtails on both sides of the back of her head. She had dark blue, almost black, eyes and fair skin. She was wearing human world style clothing; a white and black panda themed hoodie and black capris that stopped just above her ankles with youth's black military style boots. How could a person that young and this fragile looking walk through such a place so carelessly?

She nodded her head side to side while humming a musical tune and hopping and skipping towards the front door of the castle. She walked all the way up the 4 flights of stairs in the front and knocked on the door before putting her hands behind her back, innocently humming her tune. After a few moments, a tall man answered the door and looked left and right, trying to see who knocked. After not seeing anyone for a few seconds, he simply aimed his eyes downward to his left and there she was, the little girl. She was staring at the man, smiling at him.

"Hi." she said in a bubbly tone.

The man stared back blankly, his red eyes pierced into hers but all she could do was smile, unphased by this tall, intimidating man. The man took one step, stepping to the side and letting her enter the building. He closed the door behind her.

The tall man outfitting in all black with a trench coat and a fedora with a black feather led the way as the girl continued to happily walk with her hands behind her back and hum that same tune. The inside of this building starts with a long corridor that seemed to go on for miles but meets into a four way intersection that was dimly lit. Although the outside of this building looks like it belongs in a horror movie, the inside was quite kempt and neat, having paintings of men and women lining the wall and marble floors. Above, periodically, were chandeliers that acted as the light sources and it smelled much cleaner in this building when comparing it to the outdoors.

The man led the little girl to a door at the end of one of the many hallways, "Stay here." he ordered.

He knocked on the door and opened it when a voice from the other side invited him in. He walked inside and saw that the room was dark, only lit by a single chandelier on the very center of the ceiling; the outsides of the room remained dark as that single chandelier proved to not be enough light. Around the lining of the back of the room, in the darkness that could barely be seen through, were five chairs in a half oval and in front of the chairs in the center of the room were two figures knelt down to one knee and bowing.

The man spoke up, "My Lord, your daughter is here."

"Send her in." the man in the fourth seat from the right said.

The man opened up the door a bit more and allowed the little girl in. As she walked in, the man turned around and left, closing the door behind himself.

"Daddy!" she yelled out, excited.

"What is it, pumpkin?"

"I made it back without any help! I found my way on my own! And I got this new sweater!"

The man was still very hard to see due to the lighting in the room but she knew her father's voice, so she was looking right at him without visually seeing him.

"That's great, darling. But where did you get that sweater?" he asked. His voice was mellow, almost seeming human.

"I went to the Human World today! This girl had it… and I wanted it… So I killed her and took it."

"Now, Touja," he began, "You know you aren't supposed to go to the Human World alone yet. You're too young."

"But I got back on my own though!" she said, trying to get her father to remember he was proud of her.

"I understand that. But I say you're too young to go alone. Don't do it again."

She held her head low and a tear came to her eye, "Yes, sir…"

"Now run along to your dolls, sweetheart. The adults are speaking." he told her with a calm voice. He wasn't mad at her, just disappointed.

She turned around and wiped the tear from her eye and left the room, closing the door behind herself.

The silhouette to the man's left spoke to him, "That daughter of yours. She's so adventurous. I think she's ready to be out on her own."

"She lacks maturity," he retorted. "She won't be ready until she grows up just a little bit more."

"Back to the matter at hand." the silhouette on the other side of the half oval said.

All five of them turned their attention back to the two knelt down on the floor before them.

"Kabel," the man with the sitting at the head of the half oval said, "What do you have for us today?"

Kabel, the Fallen Angel of Despair, raised his head and spoke, "We've found her."

"Oh, have you?" the man with the daughter asked.

"Yes, my Lord. We've found the town that she resides in."

"I'd say our recon mission was a success." the figure next to Kabel said. He raised his head to look at his leaders, it was Marduk.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." the man sitting second from the left said. "Finding her so quickly is unexpected."

"What should be our next move?" the person in the middle asked the others.

The man at the other end of the half oval spoke up, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves more personally." he said with a grin.

~Human World~

The beach was quiet, birds flopped through the air and the waves crashed against one another. The sun was beaming down, a warm 27 degrees Celsius with a light breeze. A red transportation gate, the kind that Devils use, appeared in the center of the beach over the sand and out stepped Issei along with Asia, both excited to be at the beach once again. Asia was in her one piece bathing suit while Issei was shirtless and wore only swimming trunks.

"This is gonna be awesome! Asia, let's go to the water!"

"Uh, okay!" she nervously uttered as Issei took her hand and took her to the water.

Everyone walked through the gate and last was Rias, who closed it. Koneko was with Akeno and Xenovia, all of which were wearing two piece bathing suits. Kiba and Deus were both tanks tops, Kiba's was white and Deus' was black, and trunks to match. Rias stepped forth with her bikini that was the most revealing out of all the other girls in competition with Akeno, who was nearly naked.

"Alright everyone," she announced, "Have fun on our day off. That's an order!"

"Yes, ma'am!" everyone called back.

Out on the sand were public umbrellas, buckets and hand shovels for sand, public beach chairs and the ocean for as far as you could see. Akeno and Rias took their spot on beach chairs and began sunbathing as Deus was putting sunscreen on Rias' back while Xenovia went to join Issei and Asia in the water.

"This is nice, Rias." Akeno said to her best friend. "We need to do this more often."

"I couldn't agree more. Taking a break every once in awhile is just what we need."

Deus looked to Akeno, "You guys never hang out like this?" he asked.

"We've just been busy is all." she replied

Rias interrupted, "Now that we have a bit more free time, we can enjoy ourselves a bit more. At least for a while."

Deus nodded his head and looked back to Rias, focusing on lotioning and massaging her back. Akeno noticed him looking a little down and decided to clear the elephant in the room.

"So how are you liking it here, Deus?" she asked.

"It's okay. I like it. It's better than how I use to live."

Rias turned her head to him, smiling. She chuckled, "You know I'd never let anything happen to you again, right?"

Deus looked to her, who was staring with her beautiful blue eyes into his. He knew she wasn't lying to him, and that made him even more determined to not ever let anything happen to her or any of his new friends. Koneko and Gasper walked over to Rias, Akeno and Deus looking nervous; Koneko was looking bashful and slightly blushing while Gasper hid behind her.

"Can I…" Koneko tried to say, choking on her words. Rias looked to her and nodded to her, letting her know that it was okay and that all she had to do was ask. She swallowed hard, trying to swallow the shyness that was blatantly obvious, "Can I bury you in the sand?"

He looked to her with a confused expression, unsure of why she struggled so hard to ask him that. It was a simple request, she just wanted to play with him. Maybe she liked him? Or maybe she didn't want to seem weird? Whatever it was, Deus didn't want to ask right away, so instead he stood up and walked over to them, placing his hand on Koneko head.

"Sure. I'd love to." he said in his calming, deep voice. His voice may have been deep, but it always seems mellow and soothing to listen to. With a smile on her face, she led Gasper and Deus to a spot that she started building a small sand castle with three toy shovels lying around; one yellow, one pink and one blue.

Rias looked to Akeno, "She likes him you know."

Akeno chuckled to herself, "Well you don't have to be so obvious about it. I haven't seen her hit by cupid this hard since Issei saved her."

The two looked as Deus laid on the sand and Koneko and Gasper began shoveling sand over him, playing with the sand and making shapes and designs with it. Koneko picked up a bucket of sand and laid it over him, removing the bucket and making it look like a sand castle on top of him.

Akeno sighed, "By taking him in, Rias, you did more for him than I think you realize."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"By taking Deus in, you didn't just save his life. You gave him a new one."

Rias looked to Akeno, touched by her words. She knew her best friend was right, she does a lot for everyone in her peerage but what she has done for them in the past is something special. Deus was no exception.

~Rural Area~

Night was upon the world and Deus was running, scared and alone. The surrounding area was a large forest that was found on the outskirts of a small town that had just been decimated. Whatever Deus was running from was responsible for the destruction of that town. Smoke from the burning buildings filled the air and the scent of blood was a thin layer closer to ground level. Panting, Deus stopped behind a tree and hid, catching his breath. He poked his head around the tree to see nothing there, but once he looked in front of his once again, a Fallen Angel was standing a few meters in front of him. Panicked, he snapped his fingers on his right hand towards the Fallen Angel, sending a bolt of lighting at them. He used that as a distraction and continued to run.

He didn't know where to go, where to run to, who to run to. He was just going until his feet stopped working. Two more Fallen Angels appeared in front of him, cutting him off and forcing him to stop. One of the Fallen Angels that stopped him had long, mint colored hair and green eyes to match. Black feathers covered her genitals and legs as she wielded a light spear. The other was a male wearing no shirt but used feathers in the same way, to cover his genitals. He had black hair, blue eyes and wore rectangular framed glasses and was holding a dagger conjured from light.

"Where you going, big guy?" the girl with mint hair said, "We torn that town down searching for you and now you run?"

"Not very manly, dude." the guy called out while tossed his dagger of light up and down.

Deus looked around for a way to escape, but to his left and right were nothing but more trees. Behind him swooped down the first Fallen Angel he that cut him off; she had brown hair that went down to her mid back and large breasts that she didn't hide by clothing. She also wore no bottoms, only covering her lower half with feathers while her chest remained exposed. She was holding a spear made of holy light as well.

"If you run from me, it just turns me on. I love it when my prey tries to squirm." she said to Deus, taunting him.

Deus clinched his fists tightly. He realized that now, the only option he has is to fight back and make an opening to escape, or die. He snapped his middle fingers and thumbs on both hands and activated his Hellspire Lightning.

"Oh? You're going to fight now?" the male of the group said.

Deus lunged forward to the two Fallen Angels in front of him. He jumped a few feet into the air and came down with a fist of lightning, only to be dodged. He grunted and his fist met the ground, crushing the ground in a 5 foot diameter around him and sending lightning sparking all around the radius. He used this time as an opening and ran for his life.

"Nice try." the large breasted Fallen Angel said.

She immediately tossed her light spear at Deus, grazing the back of his leg creating a large gash, causing him to fall. He held the back of his leg and tried to stand, only to crumble to the ground once again. All three Fallen Angels took their time and walked over to him, talking amongst themselves. The girl that seemed to be in charge planted her foot on his back, keeping him pinned to the dirt beneath her feet. She then stabbed him on both shoulders and both calves with her light spear to keep him from running. This caused his Hellspire Lightning to weaken and eventually fade away.

"That's better. This is just how I like my victims." the lady with her breasts exposed said.

"Why… are you after me?" Deus uttered.

"Why? You know why. You're a Devil. And Devils and Fallen Angels don't get along too well."

"What are you talking about?" Deus said angrily, "The Devils and Fallen Angels and even the Angels have a peace treaty together! You don't have to kill stray Devils like myself. It isn't necessary!"

"I know I don't have too…" she licked her lips, "But I wanna."

She cocked back her right hand with the light spear for a final blow but was interrupted as a reddish-black ball of destructive energy flew towards them, causing them to jumped out of the way. It hurled passed them, blowing up further in the forest and taking out several trees along with it.

"What do you Fallen Angels think you're doing?" a woman with crimson red hair called out as she landed next to Deus with her Devil wings sprouted.

Deus looked to his left and saw a pair of shoes standing next to him. He heard a second person land to his right; he looked and saw the same pair of shoes. He looked back to the first person that landed next to him and tried to look up and couldn't see anything but up her skirt.

"A woman?" he thought to himself, "What is she doing here?"

"Who is this, bitch and why is she interrupting my play time?" the Fallen Angel with a large chest asked, annoyed.

"My name is Rias Gremory," the red haired girl answered, "and you are violating the treaty that all three factions have established by attacking a stray Devil that has not committed a crime."

The girl to Deus' right spoke, "It seems to me that you three have a lot of explaining to do."

"And who are you?" the male of the Fallen Angels asked with a smart aleck attitude.

"I am Akeno Himejima of the House of Gremory and you will not be harming this man any longer."

Rias put her hands to her hips and tilted her head slightly to the right, "Now will you be taking your leave or will you make me force you to leave?"

"Do you really think you can stop us?" the woman with massive breasts asked.

"I will put an end to you even if it costs you my life." Rias said firmly. Her words caused the leader of the enemy group's eyes to narrow on her.

"You talk a big game!" yelled out the leader as she flew towards Rias with her light spear in hand.

Rias quickly conjured a reddish-black sphere of dense energy and sent it towards the Fallen Angel attacking her. It expanded large enough to trap the Fallen Angel in and once she was trapped, Rias crushed the ball, causing it to clasp down to the size of a marble. The marble floated over to Rias and she caught it, admiring it for a few seconds. She then clinched her fist, crushing the marble and making it disappear from existence.

"Anyone else?" Rias asked her challengers.

They were terrified of her power, the ability to remove matter from existence without breaking a sweat is something to respect. They began taking steps backwards as Rias began taking steps towards them.

Rias narrowed her eyes on her two remaining enemies, "I don't think I need to tell you that I'm not in a good mood today, so it is wise for you to not test me."

Her dark red aura swirled around her as she took slow steps towards the Fallen Angels. She was angry that they dare challenge her and even attack a fellow Devil for absolutely no reason. She was going to erase them and she was going to enjoy it. Akeno knelt down to Deus and rubbed his hair.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Y-Yes." he hesitated, still unsure if these two new women he's met are trustworthy. They did just save his life, so how bad could they be he thought.

"You're safe with us," Akeno reassured him, "Rest now."

Deus closed his eyes and felt a wave of relief roll over him; had he finally found a place in this universe? He was unsure of what to think, but he knew that he would protect Rias, Akeno and whoever they held close to him for the rest of eternity.

~Human World~

Issei was lying on the open water on his back and staring up at the sky and lying in the water next to him was Asia. She looked over to him as he admired the cumulus clouds passing overhead and thought to herself how handsome Issei is. She began thinking about all the times that he's shown his strength in the past and how attracted she was to him because of it. So courageous, so powerful and she's already told him how she feels about him.

"You wanna know something?" Issei said aloud. He voice startled her and she immediately looked to the sky, trying to not seem like she were staring. "I love all of you guys."

His sentence made her eyes widen and caused her to begin to blush. He continued to look at the clouds above, "We've been through so much together… I have no regrets about becoming a Devil. Actually, I think it's changed my life for the better."

He looked to her and smiled and she looked into his eyes and began to speak, "Issei… I-"

Her sentence was cut short when they heard Saji yell out in excitement, hooting and hollering about being at the beach.

"Yo! Issei!" he called out.

Issei stood in the water and looked around, "Saji?!" he exclaimed, searching for his friend.

On the shore, Issei and Asia saw that Sona's peerage was arriving along with coolers of drinks and sandwiches for everyone to enjoy. Sayzer, Momo and a few of the other girls were carrying a volleyball net to the beach for everyone to play on.

"Now it's a party, baby!" Saji yelled out.

Sona and Tsubaki walked over to Rias and Akeno who were still lying down on the beach chairs.

"I got your message, Rias." Sona said while sitting next to Rias, sharing a beach chair with her.

"Glad you could make it." she replied, smiling. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show."

"Now you know I wouldn't leave you hanging like that."

"SAJI MY BOY!" Issei yelled to him from the water.

He and Asia left the ocean and went to the sand to greet everyone. Sayzer finished setting up the volleyball court with Momo and went over to Issei, holding a fist to him. Issei smirked and the two pounded fists twice.

Sayzer had an inviting smile on his face, "What's up, man? Happy birthday!"

Xenovia walked over to Asia and Issei and invited everyone to play volleyball together for a little friendly competition. As she was speaking, Sayzer was accidentally staring at her chest the entire duration of the conversation.

"Oh man… Those things are fan-fuckin'-tastic." he thought to himself.

He realized he was staring for an extended amount of time and snapped out of it, looking around to make sure nobody noticed him. He looked towards the ground in front of him and saw Koneko shaking her head in disappointment.

He flinched and thought to himself, "Damn it! I didn't see her down there!"

Rias and Sona along with Tsubaki and Akeno walked over to the large group and Sona spoke to both peerages.

"How about a friendly rematch?" she asked aloud.

"Still salty about that loss back in the gym, huh?" Issei teased.

"How do your balls feel?" snapped back, looking to him with a smirk.

Issei thought back to how much pain he was in when Sona nailed him right in the balls with that heatseeker dodgeball. He grabbed his junk with both hands in pain, reminiscing on that painful event.

Xenovia put her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Issei," she said to him, "I'll protect your balls with my life."

"Uh…" is all Issei could utter, unable to think of an actual sentence to say to her after that comment.

Just as everyone was debating on whether or not to accept the challenge, something in the sky sliced open; it seemed to be similar to a cut in space and time like Arthur Pendragon can do. The hole looked dark, pitch black even and lifeless; only pure evil uses this kind of method to travel. Tomoe, one of Sona's Knights, noticed it and pointed it out.

"You guys see that?" she asked.

Everyone attention went to it and what came through this gaping hole in the sky was unpleasant. Fallen Angels and Devils by the dozen poured through and behind them came Kabel the Fallen Angel and his right hand man, Marduk.

Rias' faced turned to a frown at the sight of Kabel and Marduk, "Those two again."

"Kabel and Marduk…" Kiba announced to everyone.

"The hell are you two douche nozzles doing here?!" Issei yelled out.

The two levitate above them with their small army ready to engage. Kabel showed his 6 set of wings while Marduk had the simple 2 Devil wings. Everyone from both peerages began summoning their weapons, preparing themselves for battle; Deus unearthed himself from the sand and immediately snapped his fingers on both hands, cladding himself in his Hellspire Lightning. Issei had his Boosted Gear ready and actively boosting.

"Oh, you fuckers are going down this time!" he yelled to them.

Kabel stared at Issei with a blank expression, unintimidated, "I've already said before that your time for death will come, Red Dragon Emperor. But for now, you are not my concern."

"Hey, Gremory," Marduk called out, getting Rias' attention, "Come with us and your friends can live, at least for now."

Her heart sank to her stomach and back up to her chest. They wanted her? What for? What could they benefit from taking Rias? Issei, Kiba, Deus, Xenovia and Koneko went and stood in a half circle in front of Rias with Issei in the center, defending her as she stood and folded her arms.

"What do you want with Rias?" Akeno called out, asking Kabel.

Kabel folded his arms, "That information is classified. Step aside. I'd like to get this over will quickly."

"Piss off, assface!" Issei yelled at him, "If you want Rias, you'll have to go through me!"

"No," Kiba interjected, "He'll have to go through us."

Issei looked to Kiba who was smiling at him. Issei cracked a smirk and looked back to Kabel, "Yeah! What he said!"

"That's unfortunate." Kabel uttered under his breath.

"What do you wanna do?" Marduk asked him.

After a few seconds of thinking, Kabel lowered his arms to his sides and raised his chin slightly, looking down upon the young Devils, "Kill them all but the girl."

"Hell yeah!" Marduk screamed in excitement. "You heard him! Kill them all and take the girl!"

The Devils and Fallen Angels that appeared with Kabel and Marduk flew in full force towards Rias and Sona's peerage. Rias put her hands in the air aimed at the oncoming threat and a large black and red Devil barrier appeared to defend them.

"Sayzer!" Sona called out.

"On it, boss lady!" he answered while jumping into the air. With his sword of ice known as 'Skadi' drawn, he swiped it in the direction of the enemy. The slash let out a thick layered ice wall in front of Rias' barrier to serve as a dual layered protective barrier.

"Thank you." Sona called out to Sayzer he landed.

"Yes, ma'am!" he replied.

Xenovia witnessed his ability to command ice once again and began thinking to herself, "His power of the element of ice is very impressive… To create such a large barrier in only one swipe of his blade… I must know more about him… He's strong…"

Rias narrowed her eyes towards the enemy that were now only meters above the barrier and closing the distance quickly.

"If you're with me, you'd better kick some ass!" she called out to her peerage.

Issei pumped his fist, "Say no more! May your tits rest easy as they won't even get close to you!"

He activated his Balance Breaker and flew off into the enemy to engage them with Akeno as backup.

"Goddammit, Issei," Kiba mumbled to himself before dashing to the side to engage enemies that decided to go around the barriers.

The first layer of ice was smashed to pieces by several of the enemy at once and then most of them ran into Rias' barrier. She formed damaging magic on the barrier and when a few more of the enemies tried to break it, she detonated it, destroying her barrier along with killing several of the enemies at once. Deus began using his left and right hand, snapping at enemies and sniping at them from the ground with damaging bolts of lightning.

Koneko jumped above, activating her Nekomata Mode, sprouting white cat ears and a tail to match. Light blue energy formed as a basketball sized sphere at her fist and she cocked back her right and hand; she threw the punch and unleashed the attack that broke off from one sphere into 8 energy spheres that attacked 8 different targets and each of them detonated.

"It's about to get really wet." Sona said aloud.

Issei, who was still flying around in the middle of combat, looked to where he heard those amazing words, "Who's getting wet?!"

Sona conjured a large amount of water and formed a water serpent to strike down the enemies at hand. She commanded the water serpent and began clearing out some of the Devils and Fallen Angels at ground level. A Fallen Angel flew to her blind spot and threw a light spear at her, but it missed due to her dodging and made contact with the ground. As she turned her attention to him and aimed her hand at the Fallen Angel, the light spear began swirling and exploded, sending radiant light energy in all direction in a 15 foot radius. She was blown back, damaged by the light; her left arm was burned by the light and she was sent sliding and tumbling along the ground.

"Sona!" Saji yelled out as he rushed over to her.

Tsubaki and Saji went to her aid and he rested her head in his lap, she was unconscious. Rias turned her attention to them.

"Is she okay?!"

Panicked, Saji scrambled for words, "She-She's not waking up!"

Sayzer came over on a stream of ice and jumped off, rushing over to her. Tsubaki put up a barrier to protect Sona as they examined her. Sayzer laid his weapon on the ground and commanded it to turn to water and disappear. He looked to Sona, who was bleeding from the left corner of her mouth and had a severely burned left arm. Sayzer's blood began to boil, anguish and rage began filling his mind and body and a tear formed in his right eye.

"We need to help her now or she isn't going to make it." Tsubaki told Saji, trying to remain calm.

Rias looked to Asia, "Come with me."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" she replied.

Rias led Asia to Sona, Saji, Tsubaki and Sayzer so that she could begin using her twilight healing to hopefully heal Sona in time. Sayzer stood from one knee as visible wind began swirling around him, his ice moving on its own shifting around him as well. He began walking towards the enemy with his head hanging low, his blade, Skadi, formed in his right hand.

"S-Sayzer…?" Saji hesitated to say, sensing Sayzer's aura radiating from his body.

"I… am her Ice Guardian… I will protect her with everything I've got... until my dying breath." Sayzer stopped in place and looked to the Fallen Angel that injured Sona, "You will pay for what you've done with your life!"

His eyes, including his sclera, were light blue, the color of his ice and his pupils were white, yet faded. His ice began constructing around him, manifesting into a large ice humanoid figure that stood nearly 20 meters tall. It was wielding a sword that resembled Sayzer's blade and he was standing in the center of it.

"Kouri no Kouken!" Sayzer yelled out, furious.

His Kouri no Kouken was a large ice humanoid with two legs, two arms and seemed to be agile enough to take a combat stance. It didn't have any "clothing" made of ice on, so it was just raw ice conjured together. The sun made it shine brighter than it usually would, but it would normally be a light blue, almost baby blue, color. Sayzer shifted from the chest of the humanoid to the head and could see everything clearly.

Tsubaki's eyes widened, unsure of what to say, "What… is that?" she asked.

Rias was stuck, ogling at such a magnificent masterpiece of ice. It was perfect in look, like an ice sculpture but stood firm like a soldier. Rias began to speak, "This… is one of Sona's Pawns? His aura is enormous."

"I had no idea… that he was this dope…" Saji responded.

Issei and Akeno looked and saw this massive ice humanoid standing alongside them, wondering what the hell it was.

"Akeno, you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yes. Is it… friendly?" she asked.

Koneko flew to them, looking at the marvelous creation standing before everyone, "I think it's Sona's new Pawn."

Issei's eyes widened, "Holy shit, forreal?"

Sayzer yelled out in anger and swiped his hand as though he were holding a sword, commanding the Kouri no Kouken to swipe his enlarged version of Skadi, sending a massive slash of ice across the sky, killing several Fallen Angels and Devil by slicing them in half or freezing them in ice. Xenovia floated in the air with wide eyes, staring over at Sayzer as he rampaged in his ice guardian.

"I can't believe how strong he is," she thought to herself, "He's so... powerful…"

Rias spoke up to both peerages, "Alright everyone, support him as he attacks! Cover his blind spots!"

Everyone responded with, "Yes, ma'am!" simultaneously and continued fighting. Asia was busy treating Sona's wounds as Gasper made his way over to Rias.

"Gaspie, are you okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" he answered.

"Good. I need you to be prepared to freeze time if the enemy try to take me or try to get near this area at all."

"Okay! I'll be ready! I promise!"

She petted his head, "I know you will."

Deus took to the sky with Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko and Akeno, "I guess we support him?" he asked the group.

"Yeah, " Issei responded, "Make sure nobody tries to sneak him from behind or something. These guys blow horse ass."

Sayzer screamed out in anger again, sending a slash of ice from below, raising upward sending a diagonal slice through the air. Marduk backed off and flew over to Kabel, looking to him for answers.

"What do we do?" he asked Kabel.

Kabel thought to himself for a moment, unsure himself how to go about this annoying situation. He clinched his fist and leaned his head to the left, cracking his neck, "I guess I'll get involved."

"Don't bother." a male voice called out to him.

From the same gate that they opened in the sky came a single man with white hair that spiked to the left but was lying down on the right side of his head. It was medium length, not surpassing his shoulders and he had bright grey eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat with dark pants that he had tucked into his military style boots and wore a fingerless dark grey glove on his left hand. His appearance was intimidating and powerful, just showing his face here caused the fighting to cease for a moment. Everyone on the enemy side of the fight got down on one knee except for Kabel and Marduk.

"Who said that you can lead an assault on the human world for Rias Gremory?" the man asked Kabel who seemed to be timid when confronted by this man.

Kabel began to answer him, "I figured if I could capture her now, it would save us a lot of trouble in the long run-"

He was sent hurling into the ground by an invisible force, his fedora flew off as he smashed into the ground, leaving a crater in the earth's crust. The young Devils stared in awe as the intimidating man sent one of his own plummeting into the ground with extreme force, yet the man had only seemed to have moved his arm.

"Holy shit…" Issei said aloud.

Marduk flew in front of the man, angry for what he had just done, "What the hell was that about?! You didn't have to-!"

He was cut off as the man, seemingly being pulled in by him forcefully; the man had his right hand aimed at Marduk. Marduk wasn't in control and proceeded to fly past the man, only to caught by the ankle and slung down to earth, crashing against the concrete above the sand in the parking lot.

"Don't ever approach me without my permission." he uttered, looking down upon his henchmen.

"What the fuck, dude?!" Issei exclaimed, "Aren't they with you?!"

"Do not worry, Red Dragon Emperor," the man began, "This is how we reprimand our own."

"You piece a shit!" Issei yelled out as he charged him.

"Issei, no!" Rias called to him.

The man aimed his hand to Issei and a repulsive force smacked him in the face, slingshotting him back towards Akeno and the others. Deus caught Issei and brought him over to the others.

"Ouch, what the hell was that? It was like I ran into a wall."

"I'm not sure," Akeno replied, puzzled. She didn't see the man fire anything, so what did he do to cause Issei to fly backwards like that she thought.

"Fear not, Rias Gremory." he called to her in a reassuring tone of voice. "We are not interested in you. These two took it upon themselves to lead an assault on your world without my permission. So for that, we apologize."

"Don't apologize to me! Your men hurt one of my best friends! Do you think I'll let you walk away?" Rias was angry, furious even that the enemy severely hurt Sona.

"I'm afraid that you don't have a say so in the matter. We'll meet again, some other time."

The man turned his attention Marduk and Kabel, who were lying in their craters they created from their reprimanding. He shook his head in disappointment.

"Pick yourselves up. We're going." he ordered.

"I won't let you walk away!" Sayzer screamed out at the man.

He jumped into the air, full force and ready to strike. The man aimed his left hand to Sayzer and forced him down to the ground. The force of the attack was so great, that it shattered Kouri no Kouken in one blow and sent Sayzer skipping along the ocean water. Once he came to a halt, he dropped under water. The debris of his Kouri no Kouken sprinkled all over ocean in chunks.

"Sayzer!" Saji called out, standing up.

He, Tomoe and Ruruko flew over the water and searched for him. Shortly after that, Marduk and Kabel go to their feet and flew up to the gate that they had opened. All of the Fallen Angels and Devils hurried into the gate as the man gave them a death glare, meaning for them to get going as well. Kabel and Marduk made their way quietly into the gate and the man waved to the young Devils.

"See ya." he said before walking into that dark gate and disappearing.

"That cock sucker…" Issei said under his breath. He released his Balance Breaker and reverted back to normal. Saji was then seen by Issei, carrying an unconscious Sayzer with him as he flew.

Rias looked over and saw that they found him, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, just pretty messed up." Saji answered.

Momo looked to Sayzer, who seemed to be unconscious, "Whatever technique that last man used is invisible. I didn't see it."

"Or maybe it's too fast to track with the eye?" Akeno questioned, maybe thinking of a way to get around the technique.

"I can't be the only one that noticed that he said, 'we apologize'." Koneko announced, bringing it to everyone's attention.

Rias thought back to what the man said, and sure enough he did say, "These two took it upon themselves to lead an assault on your world without my permission. So for that, we apologize." Rias could only think about how powerful he was and how strong his aura was; just being in his presence put a weight on everyone there.

"More of them at that kind of power?" she thought. "Something bad is coming… Is this what they meant by Damnation?"

"Nonetheless," Kiba interrupted, "We should get Sona to a bed and let her rest."

Asia looked to Rias, "He's right. We need to get going, Rias. She needs to rest."

Everyone began gathering their things, being cautious and watching out for another wave of enemies just in case. A few hours passed by and when Rias was done visiting Sona, who was at home in her bed and recovering, she left to head out to the Occult Research Club. She left Sona there with Saji and her Rook, Loup, who was not at the beach with everyone and called all of her peerage to meet at their club. It took nearly 30 minutes for everyone to get there, but once everyone arrived, she began.

"Alright everyone. We need to be on high alert from now on. The events at the beach have been reported to my brother and he will tell me what he wants us to do, but until then, I need all of you ready to engage this new threat."

"We need to find a way to keep the fighting out of Kuoh Town." Akeno stated. "With that man's power in a town as small as this, he can easily obliterate it."

"There's gotta be a way to keep these dill holes out of our town!" Issei said, angry that anyone would strike an innocent town like this, let alone threaten his King or any of his friends.

Koneko looked to him, "Calm down, Issei. Getting all riled up about it now won't help."

"They were originally after me…" Rias interjected, looking down. She sitting at her desk with Akeno at her side while everyone else sat on the sofas. "But then the last man said that they weren't after me. I don't know which one I should believe."

"They don't have probable cause to go after you for any reason," Xenovia added, "What would they won't with you?"

"I'm not sure. Your guess is as good as mine."

"It doesn't matter what their motif is," Deus said, looking to Rias, "We'll protect you to the end."

Everyone smiled to Deus for words, especially Rias. She stood and walked around her desk, sitting on it and crossing her left leg over her right.

Rias closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I trust everyone here with my life because I know you'd never let anything happen to me." She raised her head, looking to her peerage, "I want all of you to understand that I will always do anything in my power to protect each and every one of you, just as you'd do for me and each other."

All of her servants smiled to her, her confidence in them was vibrant and warm hearted; she meant every word of what she said. She felt like nothing in the universe could separate her from her family and that's just how she liked it.

"That was a great speech."

Everyone looked to Rias' chair to see Azazel leaning back with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

Rias looked over her shoulder, "You're in my chair without my permission again?"

"My apologies," he said nonchalantly, "Sirzechs informed me about your altercation at the beach?"

"Yes. The same Devil and Fallen Angel appeared from a portal in the sky today and attacked us."

"My main question about that is how did they know you would be there?" Azazel asked rhetorically. He thought for a moment, but then spoke, "I presume no one was injured?"

"Sona… and her Pawn, Sayzer. They were both knocked unconscious." Akeno answered.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that."

"They'll make a full recovery." Asia added. "I made sure to spend plenty of time healing their wounds as much as I could."

"Fantastic!" Azazel yelled out, overreacting to the news, "I wouldn't want anything happening to the young Sitri."

"Now, Azazel," Rias interrupted, "Is there a reason you interrupted our meeting?"

"Ah! That's right!" he said holding up a finger. He folded his arms once again and spoke, "So, who wants to go to a party?"

 **Ending Theme Song:**

 **Shape of Shadow by Kage**


End file.
